Cosas y amistades poco comunes
by Saint Lu
Summary: Colección de oneshots. Los caballeros tras su resurrección del Hades conviven con otros no muy afines ni sus mismos amigos de siempre, en su nueva oportunidad de vivir. Porqué, ¿qué podrían tener en común Seiya e Ikki en una platica? .Capi 10:Seiya e Ikki. Nada en mi camino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Por cierto... ¡No yaoi!**_

_**Capitulo 1: Milo, Shura y el pastel.**_

Cuando sonó el despertador, el perezoso santo aplasto el despertador de su cómoda que parecía poseído repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase de:_"Buenos días, ya levántate bichín_" y lo hizo callar, para abatirse en la almohada con fastidio y removérsela en la cara, gruñendo. Se sentó sobre la cama, quitándose las cobijas de un revés y con unas colosales ojeras enmarcando su rostro, se agitó sus azulados cabellos. Se levanto exclusivamente portando sus calzoncillos azulados preferidos y camino hacia la cocina en busca de agua para beber.

En su camino, se estiro como gato perezoso y al llegar a la cocina, busco en su congelador la jarra de agua. Tomó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió sin cuidado la refrescante bebida, dándole tremendo trago. Por la ventana de la misma que daba a su escalinata descendiente y Templo de Libra, observo una caja de bello decorado en la entrada de su Templo y curioso como era, salió a investigar.

Ansioso se posicionó frente la caja y le miro con expectativa mientras miraba alrededor esperando divisar a alguien o sentir presencia a lo lejos. Se agacho para tomarla entre sus manos y la removió con cuidado buscando una nota en particular que mostrara remitente.

Al no ver nada, se adentro a su privado con la caja entre las manos y volvió a la cocina, depositándola con cuidado en una mesilla. La volvió a mover con esmero y pensó en si debía abrirla. _Estaba en su Templo, así que debía ser para él, pero le era muy dudoso_.

Tardo unos minutos en titubeos y por fin se decidió a abrirlo. Estiró el moño que venia en la caja y dejo que se destendiera por los lados, dejando observar un delicioso pastel cubierto de batido de chocolate y fresas alrededor. El santo ilumino sus ojos al verlo y sintió enormes ganas de probarlo, percibiendo el calor de su boca ya que las fresas y chocolate eran dos de sus más apasionados placeres. Sacó un cuchillo de la repisa y cuando iba a cortarlo, se detuvo:

—_¿Quién había sido tan esplendido con él?. _No recordaba que alguien tuviera detalles con él, menos cuando las cosas andaban" tan frías y rispidas"desde la resurrección de sus compañeros. Y aunque llego a pensar en Cam, a pesar de mantener distancia, sabia que el no era tan "detallista" y que preferiría regalarle otro tipo de cosas antes que un pastelillo.

Y es que desde que su diosa Athena les brindo otra oportunidad tras su sacrificio, los santos se enclaustraban en sus Templos lidiando con sus introspecciones y rara vez se les veía merodeando los alrededores, aunque la diosa objeto que había un acuerdo tácito de no reprocharse nada, pues al final todos cargaban sus culpas.

Y luego otra pregunta lo invadió_: ¿Y si acaso estaba envenenado, si alguna amante quería vengarse de él o algún caballero loco quería matarle_?

No se arriesgaría, así que mejor decidió esperar a comerlo y preguntarle a su distante amigo Camus si le había brindado tal regalo para resolver su fracturada amistad. Se armo de unos pantalones y una sudadera café calientita y salió con el paquete hacia los Templos superiores.

No era novedad sentir la ausencia de Sagitario a pesar de estar en el interior de los privados, tratando de pasar desapercibido del mundo y aunque deseaba que aquella situación cambiara, decidió darle su espacio al arquero y siguió.

Pronto arribo al próximo Templo y para su sorpresa, en el exterior permanecía sentado el dueño de esa casa perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se removió los cabellos, pues la situación ya de por si era incomoda y continuo avanzando por las escalinatas hasta toparse de frente con el guardián, que se alzo para recibirle.

—Caballero—saludo escueto el español fijando su mirada penetrante en el alacrán.

—Capricornio, buen día, voy a Acuario.

El español se detuvo a observar el paquete que Milo llevaba en sus manos y le hizo un ademan. Supuso que iría a arreglar las cosas con Camus, después de todo recordaba cuan amigos habían sido el escorpión y el acuariano, _así como una vez él y Aioros..._

—Adelante, pero Acuario acaba de salir de su Templo, presumo que a Rodorio.

—Maldición...—mascullo Milo, pues la curiosidad y ansiedad le invadían por saber el remitente del pastel. Entonces una idea ilumino su sonrisa y antes de que el de cabellos pardos se diera la vuelta, le detuvo del brazo:

—Caballero, ya que Camus no esta en su Templo, quizá pueda compartir esto contigo. —señalo el paquete mientras el santo se giraba a medias—Es un poco de pastel, quizá vaya bien con un poco de vino de tu cava especial.

_Quizá estaba mal, pero Shura seria aquel que probara su pastel y le ayudaría en su investigación._

El serio español frunció su ceño y sin poder negarse ante la gran sonrisa que le decido el otro, accedió invitando a su privado al otro.

El preguntado escorpio se aventuró al interior, observando con detalle la decoración del Santoy tras ello arribo a la cocina. Le invito a tomara siento en una silla del antecomedor y suspiro ante el largo silencio que se hizo.

—Creo que deberías esperar mejor a Acuario y disfrutar tal detalle con él.

El de cabellos azulados meneo su cabeza en negativa y le respondió lleno de seguridad:

— ¿Acaso no eres tu también mi compañero, ó, es tan incomodo para ti tenerme aquí?

El español alzo sus manos en señal de paz. —No, me hace bien de vez en cuando escuchar algo mas que mi voz en este Templo.—explico—Además, tú siempre eres bienvenido, pero creo que tu plan era compartirlo con el.

—No Shura, hoy deseo compartirlo contigo.

Al mirarse uno al otro ante un silencio tortuoso que duro unos segundos, ambos soltaron una sonrisa aliviadora.

—Iré por el vino.

De la parte posterior de la cocina, escucho algunas botellas removerse y segundos después observo al santo de la cabra, traer hasta él una botella con dos copas. Abrió la alacena y también saco un cuchillo y dos platos.

—Escorpio, ¿y puedo saber de que es tu pastel?, es que... soy alérgico a las nueces—añadió el español sin dejar de observar el delicioso platillo.

— ¡Ah no te preocupes!—desfachatado, Milo sonrió y bromeo:

— Me lo dio Shaka. Es pastel de pitufresa, mezclado con peyote natural y moras, ¿no es genial?.

Shura movió su cabeza en negativa, riendo ante lo absurdo de su propuesta.

—Eres un embustero, Escorpio.

El mencionado saco su lengua en señal de reprobación en un gesto casi infantil

—Pues sinceramente...no se de que es—el español abrió sus ojos incrédulo—Hoy apareció en la puerta de mi Templo y no tengo idea de quien es ni de que este hecho.

— ¿Y así pretendías que me lo comiera?—espeto atónito el cabrito.

— ¡Vaya!,no quería probarlo solo, mejor compartido.

— ¿Para que nos intoxiquemos juntos?—exclamo aterrado el santo español.

—No,—respondió divertido Milo, aunque en su cabeza se dibujo un "si". —para compartirlo con alguien y quizá así también descubra de quien es. No es común que en mi puerta aparezca una cosa como esa, digo... ya se que tengo una que otra admiradora, otros amigos que me adoran pero eso de dejarme regalos y no poner nota es sospechoso y aumenta mi _teoría del sospechosísimo_.

El de ojos zafiros continuo—Lo único que me impide comerlo es pensar... ¿Y si es para alguien mas?—se pregunto el escorpión y refuto en un mohín frustrado—no podría comerlo.

—Si estaba en tu puerta, es tuyo.

Milo le dedico una mirada triste al pastel ya que_... ¿Quién se resistiría a un delicioso pastelito de chocolate, bañado en chocolate derretido, imaginadoselo en su boca y matizado con la acidez de una fresa?_

— ¡Pues ya me desespere, así que me lo comeré de una buena vez! —exclamo el santo tomando el cuchillo de Shura y partiendo un buen pedazo. Sin dudarlo, se metió un trozo en la boca y sintió el más exultante Eliseo al probarlo. _Estaba delicioso._

El español espero unos segundos y observo detenidamente a su compañero y consecutivamente al pastel. _Se veía tentador_.

—No has muerto, así que también... _comeré un pedazo._

El español corto un pedazo y se lo metió ala boca, saboreando cada uno de los matices del alimento.

Pedacito a pedacito acompañado de un trago de vino, los dos santos terminaron con tal delicioso pastelillo y se tumbaron satisfechos en la sala del cabrito.

—Creo que me tirare al vicio de los pastelillos y el vino, aunque engorde—exclamó perezoso el santo de Escorpio.

Divertido, Capricornio le devolvió una sonrisa y se sobo el estomago satisfecho:

—Reponte con los entrenamientos, te hará falta.

Animado, el de cabellos pardos volvió su mirada al techo y en un murmullo, soltó:

—_Gracias Escorpio... por el tiempo y el pastel._

—_No hay que agradecer, o si no ya te debería unas copas de vino. —_bromeo y retomo golpeándole el hombro_—Fue un placer._

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de Libra, una doncella se disculpaba con el santo del Templo.

En un descuido y acarreando víveres para su Templo, había dejado olvidado por algún lugar un pastelillo exclusivamente listo para su antojo y ahora se lamentaba como señora embarazada el que su capricho no fuera satisfecho.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, me aventuro con un nuevo fic esta vez a ver que tal .El orden de participación es por sorteo y quizá sugerencias, no se alguna platica que se les venga a la mente como un Kanon y Camus, un Saga y Mu, hasta bronceados y amazonas podría ser, en fin dejemos que la única neurona que me sobra haga efecto con el chocolate y a ver que sucede. He de recordarles que cada capitulo es independiente, no es long fic, pero si se pueden repetir personas. Les agradezco sus palabras de anticipación y su apoyo! Y ahora si me iré a ver mas Tim Burton y Beetlejuice.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Shun,Cancer y los nombres

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Por cierto, ni se emocionen...¡No yaoi!**_

_**Cosas no comunes 2.**_

_**Máscara de Muerte y Shun y el nombre.**_

Eso de retomar la vida de nuevo era demasiado "insólito" para él, sobretodo al momento de volver a sus actividades rutinarias, aquellas que habían servido para sanar su exilio personal y el cual, sus diversos compañeros intentaban asimilar a su ritmo.

Ante el incesante Sol que quemaba hasta las pestañas ,el santo de de la cuarta casa del Zodiaco, se maldecía al haber decidido caminar entre Rodorio, pues aquel cumulo de gentío le irritaba. Y es que el nunca había sido muy afecto a las caras irradiando felicidad ante la simpleza de las cosas como el olor de una flor o el sol iluminando de amarillo cualquier parte., ni mucho menos a las risas de niños corriendo entre la gente ni a la amabilidad de los habitantes. Todo aquello se le hacia de lo mas enfadoso para él, pero no era porque fuese un amargado si no porque simplemente el jamás había ido _tan participe_ de esos sentimientos que parecieron esfumarse con su niñez y que solo daban destellos de su humanidad cuando su amigo Afrodite estaba cerca.

Y después se volvió a preguntar el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí:

—_Vino...—_mascullo en un susurro para si mismo mientras seguía caminando entre las tiendas. Y es que como buen italiano que era, no era normal que en sus deliciosas preparaciones culinarias de su país natal las acompañara simplemente con simple agua, no, el deseaba un exquisito aperitivo para armonizar.

Al ver una tienda reconocida, formulo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se allego a ella, entrando sin el menor reparo .Platico unas palabras con el tendero y pago unos cuantos euros por dos bellas botellas de fino vino, para después dirigirse de nuevo hacia el murmullo con una bolsa de papel en manos.

Se detuvo unos segundos en el aparador de afuera, llamada su atención por una nueva botella de licor y la examino con detenimiento. Quiso volver a la tienda por ella, mas su pereza le indico que lo haría otro día con más animo y dinero, y así al girarse, su rostro se congelo en nula expresión. Entre el gentío, un rostro conocido le hizo entumirse y abrazar a su pecho las botellas.

Ahí estaba, el caballero de Andrómeda, comprando las más rojas manzanas en un puesto y a escaso metros de él, con una gran sonrisa dirigida a la jovencita que se las vendía. Le miro unos segundos y lo analizo. _¿Como era que ese mocoso siempre tenia esa gran sonrisa y positivismo a pesar de lo que sucediera o lo que había vivido?.Él era muy diferente a él, amable y tierno, solidario y esperanzador, nada que su carácter embonara con él suyo .Así de diferentes eran ambos y no entendía como su amigo Afrodite podía tener tanta simpatía por él si era una persona ,para su gusto, excesivamente feliz y a veces con dotes de llanto y debilidad, misma que le había llevado lejos hasta donde los dioses lo permitieron._

Sinceramente no deseaba tener que iniciar una conversación con el caballero y sin dudarlo, se hizo el desentendido cuando el de cabellos verdes giro su vista a todos lados sintiéndose observado. Volvió su silueta inerte hacia el ventanal de vinos y les leyó a cada uno la etiqueta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¡Cáncer!

Y como suele suceder, en sus intentos de pasar desapercibido, escucho su nombre. El sonido "feliz" regodeándose en la voz del santo de las cadenas, le hizo tensarse y arrugar los ojos al saberse descubierto.

— ¿Quién tiene cáncer?, eso es grave—pregunto un poblador despistado entre la multitud y al no recibir respuesta continuo su camino.

Poco a poco lo sintió posarse a su lado mientras se giraba hacia él para no ser descortés.

Para Shun tampoco era fácil, el siempre _imponente y fastidiado_ santo de Cáncer era simplemente un ser del cual se podían esperar solo sandeces y sarcasmos ácidos, que si bien no todos eran de buen gusto, ciertamente sacaban de sus casillas a cualquiera. Pero Shun prefería optar por la cordialidad y nula hostilidad, menos después de los difíciles tiempos que habían pasado ambos y mentalizándose que en el fondo, él era así, seco, como Ikki, por todo aquello que había sufrido.

—Buen día caballero—saludo escueto el santo de las cadenas mientras dejaba ver los hoyuelos de su sonrisa. — ¿Va para el Santuario?

—Buen día—hablo casi por obligación Máscara de Muerte mientras sentía que pronto se atragantaría con tanta palabra. —Si, es tarde, hasta entonces.

El italiano dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro lado del camino mientras trataba de parecer de lo mas , escucho el sonido de unos pasos hasta sus oídos y pronto sintió tras su hombro la presencia de Andromeda, siguiendolo — ¿Puedo acompañarle?, es que yo también voy para allá, a Piscis. Quiero obsequiarle algunas manzanas, se que son sus favoritas

El santo suspiro antes que su lengua gritara un despectivo no y trato de que el silencio le diera la cordura suficiente para no negarse. Y es que sabía de sobra que si lo hacia Piscis le reclamaría por su poca madurez y cortesía para con el santo y lo que menos deseaba era tener una discusión con su amigo de las rosas.

Y lo hizo, accedió con un simple ademan de su cabeza, aunque en el fondo sentía que le quemaba hasta el alma. Con suerte, Andrómeda no exclamaría ni una sola palabra en el camino y eso le agradaba.

Ambos caminaron uno a lado del otro saliendo del gentío. Cáncer se sentía abrumado y entonces recordó que el mismo se había colgado la soga al cuello al acceder ante Andrómeda, quien caminaba esbozando sonrisas y saludando a la gente que le reconocía con amabilidad.

En uno de esos tantos saludos, el italiano rió sarcástico y atrajo la mirada del santo.

—No creí que fueras tan popular, deberías ser artista de cine y no un caballero.

El de mirada esmeralda frunció su ceño y después sonrió—No es popularidad, simplemente amabilidad. A veces desestimamos el poder de una sonrisa y lo bien que le puede hacer a la gente en el peor momento. El italiano rodo sus ojos y silenció, apresurando sus pasos.

— ¿Y bien caballero...?—dudo en preguntar el menor—¿Cómo ha estado, después de todo lo que sucedió?

— ¿Cómo quieres que este, niño?— ironizo el santo — ¿feliz, alegre, cantando al sol y con todo un mundo de florecitas _como tú_?

El de bronce se sorprendió ante la respuesta y negó suavemente, sintiendo en rispidez en cada palabra .Andrómeda tenia mucha paciencia y tal parecía encantarle descubrir a las personalidades mas turbias y frías, pero Cáncer no solo no cedía, si no hería. El silencio se torno aun mas pesado cuando llegaron a los límites del Santuario y a unos cuantos metros lejanos de la primera casa. Estaban los dos, uno al otro compartiendo inquietud.

El sonido de los pasos de cada uno era lo único que les acompañaba y el silencio comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos como el sonido de una gotera cuando nos quiebra la paciencia. De reojo, Cáncer miro a Shun y noto su rostro contrariado. _Después de todo, le recordaba a su amigo Dite, mismo semblante, misma situación cuando pretendía hacerlo hablar mas de la cuenta_.

Y así, se volvió al frente cuando el santo de las cadenas abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea y susurro:

—Máscara, ¿puedo preguntarte algo... _muy íntimo_?

El de la cuarta casa gruño y frunció su ceño, pronunciando un explayado: —No.

El de cabellos verdes parecía que no se daría por vencido y objeto convencido: —Aunque te niegues, te lo preguntare de cualquier manera—pauso misterioso—_¿cuál es tu nombre verdadero?_

El de cabellos grises se tenso de inmediato, aquello había sonado como un gran mofa y detuvo unos segundos su marcha, dedicándole una mirada indagadora y aterrorizante, mas el menor no se inmuto esperando con una simpleza de emociones, respuesta.

— ¿Qué estupidez es esa, mocoso?—rio sádico el santo y continuo su camino.

—Mi nombre es Shun y Andrómeda a ratos, lo sabe—aclaro—y no es que me corresponda, pero si creo que seria mas amigable hablarnos por nuestros nombres _"reales_" .Podría servir para ser mas fraternales los unos con los otros y ayudar a sanar amistades. ¿Es un comienzo, no te parece?

El santo se carcajeo ante la respuesta del santo, tratando de ofenderlo y con esto, alejarlo de caminos que el mismo no quería recordar.

—No importa cuanto lo niegues, seria fantástico que pudiéramos llamarte con tu nombre de nacimiento, seria más familiar y menos intimidante.

— ¡Maldición!—mascullo divertido el santo del cangrejo—,¿insinúas mocoso que mi nombre es ...?

—Oh vamos, dígame su nombre—objeto con su gran sonrisa Shun— además el señor Afrodite o mejor dicho..._Alexandre_ estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

El santo arrugo su cara y se hundió en sus pensamientos, ¿_Cómo era posible que aquel secreto tan grande que tanto él como Dite habían callado por tanto tiempo ,el mocoso de a lado lo mencionara con tal desfachatez?.Discutiría con Dite al respecto y sobretodo por andar de maldito hablador y traidor. _

— ¡Eres irritante mocoso!—exclamo al borde de la desesperación el cangrejo, deteniendose— ¡Ya déjame de seguir, no te diré nada para aplacar tu estúpida curiosidad y mas vale que te largues!

—Pero usted me dijo que podía acompañarlo...—exclamo extrañado el santo.

—Cambie de opinión—añadió ansioso el dorado y luego esbozo una sonrisa cínica—es más, voy a un burdel, ¿quieres venir o te da miedo, chiquillo?

Andrómeda sonrió distraído ante la desesperación del cangrejo y cuestiono— ¿Tan difícil es decirlo?

— ¿Quieres que te mande al Yomotsu a comprobarlo?

—Valdrá la pena si lo se—bromeo amable el santo, dejando absorto al de Cáncer que poco a poco veía fragmentada su paciencia. —_Por favor_.

— ¿Por qué, porque Athena me atormenta así?—pregunto al aire el cangrejo y luego volvió al santo.—¡Que necio!, ¿que acaso no te das por vencido,_ osadito_?

—No, porque realmente me interesa saberlo, poder saber algo mas de usted, algo que solo usted ha ocultado para no ser _afectado _por el universo. Quiero conocer a la persona detrás de la armadura, esa persona asombrosa que comparte cosas con Dite y que es tan humana como cualquiera.

Aquellas palabras habían sacudido al santo por completo, pero no del cuerpo si no del alma. _¿Acaso Shun podía ver algo bueno de su despreciable concepto de si mismo?_._El no era un sucio asesino, de hecho se bañaba bastante más que Saga, pero si se había equivocado y aunque deseaba enmendarse, no tenía idea como empezar. Quizá si accedía un poco..._

— ¿De verdad crees que hará diferencia si te lo digo?—cuestiono incauto.

—Si, lo creo.

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo unos segundos en un silencio eterno mientras el italiano abría un poco los labios para pronunciar lentamente:

—Mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es...

_¿Acaso seria posible?_

—"_Ikki"—_seseó divertido el santo y se echo a reír dejando resonar su macabra carcajada por el inicio e las escalinatas hacia Aries. Shun negó con la cabeza y decidió poner fin a la diversión de Cáncer. _Él no se prestaría a tal juego._

El cangrejo comenzó a subir algunos escalones y su risa se calmo lentamente cuando dejo de sentir la presencia del de cabellos verdes. Curioso giro sus talones y giro un poco a su dorso, notando el rostro desilusionado del santo de las cadenas. Extrañamente, sintió una necesidad de regresar y preguntare al santo que había sucedido, si acaso su broma había sido tal hiriente. Maldijo al viento y volvió con pereza atrás:

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, niño?

El de cabellos verdes determinado le miro—Solo creí que era un comienzo, del cambio, pero veo que no tiene importancia.

Andrómeda comenzó a andar hacia Aries con manzanas en mano y solo se giro un momento para despedirse:

— Nos vemos caballero en otra ocasión, voy a Piscis.

Y cuando Shun le dio la espalda, Cáncer sintió que aquellas palabras lo habían abofeteado en el orgullo y quizá en su poca sensibilidad. Sin dudarlo y antes que partiera, el dorado perdió la cordura y murmuro con la suficiente fuerza para que el otro le escuchara:

—Mi nombre es _Ángelo_. ¿Es extraño no?

Andrómeda se detuvo de inmediato y sonrió para sus adentros. _Lo había conseguido._

Se giro un solo instante y le miro con la más sincera alegría:

—Hasta pronto Ángelo—pronuncio radiante Andrómeda emprendiendo el camino de sus pasos hacia la siguiente casa mientras su silueta desaparecía entre la tarde.

El italiano esbozo una ultima sonrisa sin importarle lo contrastante que podía sonar aquello de angelical a arisco y lo vio marchar, dibujando una sonrisa innata, con cierta inocencia y alivio que conmovía.

En el fondo, le recordaba a Afrodite, con él tampoco había cosas comunes que compartía, sin embargo, era eso precisamente lo que mas les había unido, y eso y las palabras de Andrómeda le recordaron que también tenia humanidad y sobretodo...un gran _corazón._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pues como dijo Jack el destripador, vámonos por partes que ando trabajando cuatro fics a la vez! hahah mil gracias chicas ustedes fueron mi inspiración y no se preocupen sus sugerencias son como agua en el desierto ósea inspiradoras y vitales ,gracias,gracias,por su cariño.**_

_**Por cierto el nombre de Afrodite fue al azar ya que no se me ocurría ninguno y pensé en usar alguno de fanfic pero seria mucho problema con los autores y su autorización, en fin, decidí Alexandre nomas porque si, respecto a Mascara de muerte, creo que el fandom le ha adaptado ese nombre y me siento cómoda al usarlo.**_

_**Linn Apple no sabes cuanto me han animado tus palabras, fueron como un shock de inspiración que necesitaba y es que hace mucho que no me decían que les gustaba mi forma de escribir ,creía que la magia se me había acabado y veo que aun tengo mucho para contar.**_

_**Minako Uzumaki espero sorprenderte muy pronto y aunque sea en términos amistosos ,porque para el romance es en el otro fic romántico, que se llama Bajo la nieve pero que cambiare el titulo a Living without you.**_

_**Helena Hibiki,hola nena a ti ya te he visto merodeando mis otros fics y no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte el cariño y confianza para mis fics! Espero que te gusten los demás capis y te mando muchos besitos.**_

_**Y a todo aquel que se perdió por aquí ,mil gracias por su tiempo y palabras, sigan sugiriendo que les gustaría ver y quiza la próxima viñeta se las cumpla, nomas con paciencia!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Panecillos DiteAldebaran

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 3: Panecillos y rosas.**_

_**Aldebarán y Afrodite.**_

Y su mañana había iniciado así, Europa, su doncella pelirroja había abierto las ventanas del segundo Templo y puesto buena música de jazz rompiendo el silencio solemne del Santuario. El santo ya había tomado una ducha y colocado unos cómodos pantaloncillos y sandalias para ir rumbo al comedor donde le esperaban una deliciosa ración de arroz y frijoles con algo de pan y leche. La pequeña pelirroja danzaba guiada por sus instintos mientras servía los alimentos y así fue sorprendida por el santo, que al verla tan alegre y moviéndose al ritmo de las notas, dibujo una gran sonrisa y se dejo deleitar por la bella alegría de la jovencita detrás del portal. Y es que desde que Athena les brindo esa nueva oportunidad, el santo no había dudado en buscar a aquella chica que se había vuelto un halo de luz en su vida solitaria y ella le recibió gustosa, pues ambos compartían un cariño especial.

La dama bailaba con singular alegría mientras el santo la veía y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al verla agitar sus hombros y mover sus pies de manera graciosa en un solo de trompeta. La dama al verse sorprendida, se congelo al ver al santo y se sonrojo mas que un tomate, volviendo a su recatada forma de ser.

El santo aplaudió con sus manos y se acerco hacia la joven con una amable sonrisa que la cautivo, devolviéndole su confianza:

— ¡Que bien bailas, Europa!—sugirió atento el torito— no te detengas por mi y continua.

—Que pena con usted señor Aldebarán—agrego avergonzada la jovencita mientras servía leche en un vaso y agachaba la mirada.

— ¿Porque pena?, a mi me encanta como lo haces, es mas...—sugirió divertido el taurino, tomandole de las manos—vamos Europa, baila un poco conmigo.

La música pareció ayudar y de inmediato una canción jubilosa comenzó a resonar mientras el santo movía con lentitud sus pies de lado a lado animando a la sonrojada dama.

—Señor Aldebarán...—murmuro inquieta la jovencita y confortada, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, siendo tomada tímidamente de la cintura por el torito que veía como su vestido se movía cadenciosamente por el aire. Lentamente el ambiente pareció cambiar a algo mágico con el tintineo de las campanillas de la canción y cada vez ambos disfrutaban aquel roce cercano de sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música casi fundidos en el abrazo. Los ojos azulados de la chica se enfrentaron a los oscuros del santo, que parecía tan relajado y feliz mientras él se perdía en la sonrisa que la jovencita le prodigaba.

En aquel instante no existía nada más que él y ella envueltos en una tonada, hasta que el cosmos de _una presencia_ puso en alerta al guardián del segundo Templo, deteniéndose en seco. Al girar su mirada, el santo de la doceava casa se encontraba en el rabillo de la puerta de su privado sorprendido ante la escena que había encontrado y con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

La doncella de inmediato se tenso y le devolvió una mirada preocupada al torito, que le soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirar expectante a Afrodite. La jovencita pidió disculpas y salió a toda prisa del Templo desconcertando a los dos santos. Y así, con el silencio incomodo que reino la escena, el santo más bello se atrevió a hablar:

—Lamento haber interrumpido, no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes—objeto el santo del segundo templo bajando su mirada triste ante la ausencia repentina de la pelirroja y tomando asiento en el comedor. — ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, Piscis?

—No, en realidad solo venia a dejarte esto personalmente—el sueco se auto-invito al interior y depositó sutilmente las flores en la mesa.—Es solo un detalle, son las primeras que crecieron en este verano y quise venir a entregarlas propiamente para que no haya falsedades de mi sinceridad.

El brasileño alzó su mirada y se dio tiempo de observar la sonrisa sincera del pez, asintiendo con su cabeza y acto seguido, hacerle un ademan para invitarle a la mesa.

—Gracias caballero y adelante.

El de ojos celestes dudo un instante rozando con la finura de sus dedos una silla, pues no sabia que tan buena era su recepción en aquel Templo y aún después de haber llegado en tal mal momento, pero al final accedió.

—No quería interrumpir, de verdad lo lamento—insistió el santo mientras el otro le negaba con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, —indico el moreno tratando de parecer de lo más relajado al retomar el tema, — ¿ya desayunaste?

El sueco negó y de inmediato el afable torito aproximo un plato más a la mesa.

—Entonces toma lo que gustes de la mesa antes de que se enfrié y acompáñame, porfavor.

El sueco rió nervioso y agradeció, pues se sentía casi un intruso en aquel Templo a pesar de que el torito lo trataba cortésmente, él apreciaba que sus actos pasados aun pesaban en el ambiente. Depositó con timidez un trozo de pan caliente, queso y mermelada en su plato y escuchando el jazz que aun resonaba, el sueco trato de romper el silencio:

—Así que te gusta la buena música, el jazz.

El de Tauro asintió amable y metió un trozo de pan en su boca. Sin embargo, una duda se había metido en la cabeza del pez y es que aquella mirada del Tauro hacia la doncella había despertado mas que su curiosidad y aunque sabia que ya había penetrado en su intimidad mas de lo que sus narices debían y nadaba en terrenos peligrosos ,nada le impidió callar su ansiedad:

—Aldebarán lo que vi...—el sueco hizo una pausa peligrosa que detuvo todo acto del torito y le devolvió una mirada fría que le hizo dudar—fue... _especial,_ ¿la quieres, verdad?

El santo del templo se irguió al momento y torno su rostro serio—Eso es algo que no debe importarte, caballero. —resoplo agrio— No abuses de mi hospitalidad.

El sueco alzo sus manos en señal de paz y hundió su mirada al tibio panecillo en su plato. Se había equivocado. —No lo tomes de esa manera, es solo que...bueno, a ella parece que tu si.

—_No digas tonterías..._

Aquellas palabras despertaron totalmente al taurino que se tenso sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que de tanto apretar su vaso con leche, este reventó ante la sorpresa de los dos santos. El taurino maldijo por lo debajo observando como un hilo de sangre se desbordaba de su mano mezclándose con la pureza del lácteo.

El sueco desconcertado le paso unas servilletas al santo y le intento ayudar a cubrir su herida con ellas, mas el moreno le rehuyó la mano y resolvió hacerlo solo. Con frustración apretó su mano y espero a que la sangre dejara de fluir, sin embargo, el cosmos del moreno se torno nostálgico, bajando la mirada por completo. El silencio se hizo eterno.

— ¿Tanto te afecta?—cuestiono atento Dite.

—No es eso, —escupió el torito con cierto dolor — es solo que... _ella merece algo mejor_.

El sueco se sorprendió ante la forma tan insegura de responder del santo, pues parecía falto de realidad, negándose a si mismo esa oportunidad de amar y reconfortante, contestó reclinándose en la silla:

—Me sorprende de ti caballero que decidas por ella y no le des oportunidad de resolverlo juntos, pues a mi juicio no hay nadie mejor para ella que tú—aseguro suave— y eso lo se por el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Tu me vienes a dar consejos, el caballero mas bello?—añadió ocultando el recelo en su mirada el moreno—para ti debe ser fácil, jamás has escuchado el rechazo, pero para mi, un acto ciego como ese me puede costar su lejanía y eso no creo que pueda soportarlo.

—No es cuestión de belleza Tauro, si no de voluntad,—Piscis se sorprendió que el mismo fuera quien hablara así, pues el mismo no creía tal cambio en su personalidad, como si hubiera sido exorcizado de sus demonios al resucitar, sin dejar de lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y sobretodo, estar teniendo aquella conversación con el imponente santo de Tauro. Tras reflexionar, sonrió cínico—y arriesgándome a que me partas la cara, te diré que si esperas demasiado... la perderás.

Aldebarán cerró sus ojos con fuerza y manoteo en la mesa con firmeza. —Piscis, ya fue suficiente.

El sueco decidió que el ambiente era demasiado tenso, y sin más se levanto de la mesa para no importunar más a su compañero. —Lo se, pero no me pidas que sea indiferente ante un acto así, si se aman de verdad, ¿qué mas da lo demás?...

Y era verdad ,no era que le importara mucho el asunto, pero si en ello estaba la felicidad que por años se negaron cada uno de los de la orden _,¿por qué negarse a ella en esta nueva oportunidad?._Afrodite comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del Templo, quizá terminaría de desayunar con su amigo Cáncer, aunque ya para entonces se le había espantado el hambre.

Aldebarán abrió sus ojos y observo el ramo de flores blancas sobre la mesa, levantándose intempestivamente y a punto de arrojarlas a la basura, mas al mirarlas de reojo, negó con la cabeza y las deposito con suavidad en la mesa, mientras apagaba la música y volvía a su recámara. Se recostó en su cama y trato de disipar su mente de las palabras del sueco que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había girado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y aunque trataba de negarlo, no dejaba de soñar despierto con el rostro de Europa. Y es que el sueco había removido sentimientos callados e su interior y ahora no podía relajarse.

Se alzo fastidiado de la cama y se limpio la frente del sudor que había aparecido, extendiendo su cama de nuevo para ir a su cocina_. Quizá un poco de té le ayudaría a calmarse_.

—Señor Aldebarán...—escucho a sus espaldas una voz suave que le tenso de inmediato. Europa se posaba tímidamente tras la puerta mirándole.

—_Europa..._

—Solo vive a pedirle disculpas—la jovencita cerró la puerta lentamente, agitando con gracia e involuntariamente sus fogosos cabellos—no quiero que por mi culpa tenga malentendidos con sus compañeros, después de todo... no me gustaría que me alejaran de usted.

El santo la invito a sentarse a su lado de la cama mientras el lo hacia, sintiendo su pesada respiración y al tenerla cerca, tomó sus manos con delicadeza y la miro con devoción a los ojos:

—No te disculpes de nada, además no permitiría jamás que nadie te alejara de mi—acaricio con delicadeza sus cabellos. —Aunque tuviera que secuestrarte para siempre—bromeó.

Ella sonrió tímida—Por cierto, debo agradecerle las rosas que me mando, eran hermosas.

El santo se tenso de inmediato y se sonrojo pues no entendía que sucedía:

— ¿Rosas?

—Si, aunque hubiera preferido escuchar lo que decía la nota de boca suya.

Inesperadamente a doncella ilumino su rostro y alcanzo su mejilla con ternura, depositando un sutil beso y sacando de sus ropas una perfecta tarjeta con caligrafía fina, una que el santo reconocía a la perfección por la estética de la misma_."Dite" pensó._

— ¿Su corazón sigue siendo mío?

El santo colorado, se rasco la cabeza, atónito ante lo que sucedía mas ya estaba dado el paso, el solo tenia que avanzar un poco más. Mordió su labio nervioso y tras un largo suspiro, soltó:

—_Siempre lo será..._

La mañana siguiente, efímera de triste nublado, mientras el de ojos celestes se levantaba con los cabellos alborotados y ojos somnolientos, en su mesa apareció una rosa blanca con una nota, panecillos con miel, queso y mermelada:

—_Gracias._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos por si se preguntaban quien es Europa, les informó que es esta doncella que aparece en el anime de la Saga del Hades y le regala a nuestro torito adorado una flor violeta y la cual el fandom ha nombrado así**__. __**No se que tal quedo, pero confió en que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato y con eso me quedo. Anímense a sugerir, nomas denme tiempito porque ahora que regrese a la uni a lo mejor me voy un poquito mas lento pero continuo, no puedo fallarles a ustedes. Y una vez mas ,gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	4. Chapter 4 KanonMu y los chocolates

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Mu y Kanon y los chocolates.**_

Eran varias las veces que había recorrido ese pasillo de una tienda, y no era que le encantara el lugar ni lo que ahí se exhibía, pero simplemente la indecisión le atacaba al momento de escoger una simple caja de galletas. Y es que su antojo le había llevado hasta aquel lugar y todo por la buena culpa de Saga, quien había vaciado su preciado bote de galletas con chispas de chocolate en sus rápidas huidas matutinas con el Patriarca.

Cuando exmarino se levanto aun con sus ojos irritados y pelo enmarañado a desayunar, como era rutina, abrió el refrigerador y sirvió un vaso de leche; busco sus galletas para tirarse en el sofá y almorzar mientras veía un poco de televisión, pero esa mañana, fue diferente.

No encontró galletas ni nada apetecible que no estuviera congelado y si quería conseguir algunas, tendría que esperar a que su doncella llegara a medio día con ellas. Pero el marino no era de los hombres que gusta esperar y ahora estaba ahí, en el pasillo de una tienda en Rodorio tras tomar un rápido baño en busca del paquete correcto de galletas. Y por más que había inspeccionado en todo el anaquel, no encontraba el de su marca favorita y ahora estaba indeciso entre llevar cualquiera de las otras marcas diferentes. _Nunca creyó que escoger galletas fuera tan difícil_.

Desesperado y recordando el dinero que llevaba, tomó una de cada caja y las llevo hasta el cajero. Y al llegar, observo a un pequeño mechón naranja posando sus ojos fascinados en una insignificante una barra de chocolate y llevando en sus manos un gran trozo de queso de cabra junto con algunas monedas.

De inmediato reconoció al niño que miraba el chocolate y que era llamado constantemente por el cajero en su distracción:

—Vamos niño, ¿vas a comprar o te quedaras ahí mirando?

—Si claro—exclamo Kiki rascándose la cabeza—es solo que...señor, ¿cuánto cuenta ese chocolate?

—Cuesta un euro mas, ¿lo quieres?—pregunto el tendero.

El pequeño lemuriano comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales y observar las monedas de su mano, dibujando poco a poco una carita triste. El menor negó decepcionado y pago el queso que llevaba consigo. Kanon se mantuvo en silencio.

—Si tan solo tuviera un euro mas...—murmuro el pequeño y se allego a una banquita, rebuscando en su pantalón alguna moneda traviesa. El menor de los gemelos pagó sus cajas de galletas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, mas algo en su interior le hizo girar de nuevo la mirada y detenerse. Sus perfectos ojos azules se centraron en el niño, que buscaba con insistencia una moneda y fruncía su ceño arruinado al notar su bolsillo agujerado.

Extrañamente, un suspiro se apodero de él y lentamente movió sus pasos hacía la banquita donde estaba Kiki. Silente, se posó a su lado con las cajas de galletas en sus piernas y pregunto:

—Creí que tu maestro tenía la misma filosofía de Shaka, el que no era bueno apegarse a las cosas. Además no se porque haces tanto drama por un chocolate.

Kiki abrió sus ojos al observar a Kanon y sin expresión aparente, le saludo—Buen día señor Kanon, pero el chocolate no es para mi.

El marino que hasta ahora había esbozado una sonrisa cinica, comenzó a tornarse serio y escuchar atento:

—Lo quería para mi maestro, es que hoy es su cumpleaños y había ahorrado algunas monedas durante estos meses para poder comprarlo, solo que—Kiki agacho su mirada triste—...se me han caído y solo me quedo el dinero que me dio mi maestro para el queso.

Un vacio se formo en el estómago de Kanon, aquellas palabras le habían movido hasta los huesos y llenado de profunda nostalgia.

El pequeñito volvió su mirada hacia un reloj enorme en la pared y sin más, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el primer Templo:

—Me tengo que ir señor o mi maestro me pondrá a hacer diez vueltas mas al Coliseo por tardarme, fue un gusto.

Y así, lo vio partir la niño, levantando un poco de polvo a su paso. Reflexivo, se levanto de la banquita y volvió al interior de la tienda.

En el primer Templo, ya se posaban dos tazas de té caliente y rebanadas de pan con miel en la mesa cuando _él _llego. Mu limpiaba con sosiego algo de azúcar derramada en la mesa mientras esperaba a Kiki que salía ansioso de su habitación y se sentaba con una mirada picara en el comedor.

—Maestro, le tengo un regalo de cumpleaños—exclamó el pequeñín guardando sus manitas en su espalda mientras el otro se sentaba.

— ¿Enserio Kiki?, no debiste—preguntó divertido el lemuriano mayor mientras el menor le asentía y descubría su espalda. En sus manos, le entrego una bella carta de sobre tan naranja como su cabello.

—Gracias Kiki—sonrió tierno el maestro, invitándolo a abrazarlo con un ademan y cuando finalizo su abrazo, abrió lentamente la carta. En el interior, el pequeño lemuriano había dibujado _muy su manera_ a él, a Shion y a si mismo bajo unas montañas y arboles que parecían paletas, y con notas al final que decían,"_eres el mejor maestro del mundo"._

Mu no pudo evitar sentir una calidez descomunal en su pecho al leerle y un extraño forcejeo de sus ojos por no llorar. Kanon, que había visto todo y aunque ya se sentía un intruso en la escena, decidió irrumpir el momento. Alzo un poco su cosmo y penetro sin invitación al lugar.

El lemuriano mayor se alzo de la mesa y le miro con expectación:

—Caballero.

Kanon sintió una pesadez en su cuerpo, pues no sabía que tan buena idea era aquella que lo había motivado a estar esa mañana en Aries. Se detuvo uno segundos a mirar el panorama y al pequeño sorprendido por su presencia.

—Espero no ser inoportuno Aries, pero traje un regalo que se le olvido a tu alumno en la tienda esta mañana.

Ambos lemurianos se devolvieron una mirada sorprendida:

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Mu mirando con profundidad con sus ojos verdes como si pretendiera descifrarlo.

Kanon dejo caer sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel con un paquete "extraño" y suspiro. Mu no pudo reaccionar pues la situación le había tomado de sorpresa, asi que antes de tomarlo y averiguar que era , le devolvió una mirada mas al pequeño:

— ¿Eso es cierto,Kiki?

Kiki encogió sus hombros y mostro en su rostro la misma confusión, así que sin poder mas con la curiosidad, Mu invito a sentarse a Kanon mientras tomaba el paquete de la bolsa.

Lentamente, el lemuriano abrió la bolsa y saco de ella una gran caja de chocolates que a su parecer parecían bastante caros y de diversas envolturas de colores

—Kiki...—murmuro el mayor tomando con suavidad la caja. —No se que decir, se ven deliciosos pero, ¿cómo los conseguiste?

Mu cuestiono al sonrojado pequeño pero antes de que contestara el dragón marino se apresuro a contestar.

—Se ve que tu alumno te estima demasiado, guardo algunas monedas para comprar la caja—explico Kanon mirando con complicidad a Kiki.

—Te lo agradezco Kiki, pero no debiste—exclamo aun absorto el mayor.

—Kiki, ¿podrías dejarme a solas un momento con Kanon?—objeto el carnero aun dándole un toque de misterio.

El menor asintió con su cabeza tras observar a su maestro y fue a su recámara, quizá a repasar unos minutos su lección.

Al estar solos, Mu y Kanon, comenzaron a hablar:

—Te lo agradezco Kanon.

El menor de los gemelos alzo los ojos, fijos y perturbadores como si preguntara: _¿el qué?_.

—Se que fuiste tu quien compró los chocolates y aunque me parece un gesto muy noble, no debiste.

El menor hizo una mueca cínica y devolvió una mirada retadora al lemuriano.

—No te equivoques Mu, no soy el tipo que tiene detalles con los demás, ese es "el otro"—explico refiriéndose a Saga. —Realmente fue Kiki quien los compro.

El silencio se torno espeso, mas Mu no se quedo satisfecho con la respuesta, algo le incitaba descubrir al dragón marino— ¿Por qué negarlo?, se que no eres "el otro" y no lo necesitas, en esencia, este tipo de detalles como tus acciones son los que te diferencian.

El dragón sonrió divertido—Ya te dije que no fui yo quien te ha traído los chocolates, y no te equivoques Mu—pauso reflexivo—el pasado aun pesa y condena.

—Sobretodo si eres tu quien se certera en traerlo de regreso—explico el sereno albino borrando lentamente la sonrisa del dragón—se que no es fácil cambiarlo ni que no todos olviden, pero el pasado es eso Kanon, _pasado _y su solo significado es para advertirnos de no cometer los mismos errores, no para revivirlos una y otra vez, torturándonos con su recuerdo.

Aquellas palabras penetraron el alma del marino, a veces odiaba la manera tan profunda de ver las situaciones que tanto el Patriarca y Mu tenían para hacerlo, pero que en atributo siempre traía una tranquilidad y que siempre le hacia falta a personas como él.

El menor de los gemelos sintió el crujir de su estómago y volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos, escuchando el sonido de este y que ante la inverosímil situación, el carnero y geminiano rieron a la par.

—Iré a desayunar—exclamo el gemelo, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una ligera reverencia. —Mi estómago lo demanda.

— ¿Porqué no te quedas con nosotros?, hay comida basta en la mesa—afable invito el albino.

El menor de los gemelos sonrió dándose la espalda para ir hacia el siguiente templo: —porque por hoy haz hecho más que suficiente por mi Aries, y no soy el hombre que gusta deber favores.

Y así, el albino lo vio partir sin espetar mas, hasta que al volver su mirada a la silla donde se había sentado el dragón marino, se percato que había una caja de chocolates mas con una nota encima que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños carnero".

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos se que no es de dios lo que les estoy haciendo, pero es que la uni y la vida real me consume la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así aunque tarde ,prometo no defraudarlos con este fic ni con los demás, así que no se olviden de esta autora. Les mando miles de besitos y bendiciones a cada uno de ustedes y espero leerlos pronto, saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Aioria ,Camus frios y los alac

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Ni se emocionen, ningún relato es y será...YAOI, NO YAOI.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Aioria y Camus :Frios y alacranes.**_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba observando el atardecer a punto de su extinción desde el octavo Templo y en esa posición abrazado a sus rodillas, escondiendo su boca entre su sudadera azul."_Estúpido bicho" ,pensó,_ y si, la razón que el estuviera percibiendo al fría brisa de otoño en las escalinatas de Escorpión era que su querido amigo alacrán había acordado verlo esa tarde libre para caminar juntos a los limites de Rodorio, mas para su sorpresa, el cínico bicho se había largado en buena "compañía" y abandonado como vil perro ó felino en su caso, con el único consuelo de una nota en su privado que decía_:"Te la debo gato, pero tuve que salir urgentemente, te veré una hora mas tarde, espérame"._

Y para sus suposiciones, el término "urgente" era una linda falda femenina de doncella rondando por ahí. Chasqueo la lengua divertido al imaginarse las travesuras que seguramente estaría haciendo el bicho y frotó sus manos envueltas en guantes, ya que, para su asombro, Grecia siempre era un país árido y ardoroso, pero cuando las épocas otoñales llegaban, era igual de hartante con los aires fríos.

Ya llevaba el paso de una hora en espera del desgraciado alacrán y no sabia el porque aún se mantenía en su espera, seguramente el del octavo Templo ya no volvería después de esa hora, así que concluyo que el podría igual estar pasando el tiempo en buena"compañía" y dejar de perder el tiempo, tal vez tomando un té con su hermano o con su adorada pelirroja y si corría con suerte, podría quitarle el frio, pero no piensen mal, quizá con una manta abrazados en el portal de su choza.

Pensó algunos segundos lo entumecidas que estaban sus extremidades pero continuo así levantándose de las escalinatas y estirando sus brazos para tornar el camino hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Sin embargo, una presencia reconocida en su dorso, le hizo volver la mirada. Unos penetrantes y fijos ojos celestes se quedaron atentos a él y de igual manera, el felino sostuvo su mirada con el aliento seco en el tenso ambiente.

Camus, ahí estaba, ese frio caballero con ropa de lo mas ligera, un simple pantalón de manta blanca y camisa oscura saliendo del privado del octavo Templo con una botella de vino en sus manos.

Camus pareció congelarle las palabras a Leo con su simple presencia y es que desde que sucedió lo del Hades, pocas oportunidades o casi nulas había tenido para conversar con el caballero que hoy estaba a su frente. Y no era que le intimidara, ni que le tuviera algún reclamo callado, pero simplemente ahora no sabia que tema podría tener en común con el caballero de los hielos.

Para Camus la situación estaba a la par, por su parte, no sabia cuan aun pesaban sus actos ante sus compañeros,y a pesar que Milo se lo decía hasta el cansancio, que todos habían cometidos errores y que ninguno era mas inocente que cualquier otro, el parecía negarse a la realidad. Esta vez, mas que maestro de los hielos, el parecía maestro del masoquismo y le encantaba sufrir mas de la cuenta con esas dudas. Sin contar que, con el del octavo Templo, era con el único que podía sentirse seguro.

Sin querer alargar más el tortuoso silencio, Aioria se reverencio un poco en forma de saludo:

—Buena tarde, Acuario—tosió secamente— ¿qué haces por aquí?

El estoico acuariano movió sus labios un poco, a lo que al parecer de Aioria era una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente y le imito:

—Buena tarde caballero, buscaba al dueño del octavo Templo pero como es costumbre,

no aparece cuando se le necesita.

— ¿Lo necesitabas?—pregunto mientras en su mente apuntaba una nota mental de_..."Bien Aioria, no se te ocurrió nada mejor que hablar de Milo"...,¡pero claro!,ese bicho podría ser tema y sacarle de ese enredo"_

El francés negó suavemente y volvió su mirada en la botella—No, solamente quería devolverle un presente que dejo en mi Templo.

—Entiendo.—objetó reflexivo el felino ,aunque en teoría, no entendía nada pues su lengua parecía volver a enmudecer.

El francés volvió a fijar su mirada en el caballero de Leo, cuando pareció tiritar y dejo escapar una sencilla sonrisa:

—Parece que te vendría bien un poco de este—el de ojos celestes enseño su botella—serviría para hacer mas soportable el frio.

Aioria sonrió escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones:

—Prefiero otros _métodos_...—exclamo pícaro el felino, llevando a su mente la imagen de Marín tiñendo sus mejillas mientras sus ojos rodaban al cielo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el francés que no hizo mas que sonreír un poco más.

—Ya veo, entonces Milo te ha pegado sus "retorcidas técnicas"—refuto el francés recargando su espalda en un pilar próximo.

— ¡No!—exclamo divertido el de Leo alzando sus manos en señal de paz—No ha llegado a tanto.

— ¿Y cómo has escapado? , —acertó el galo— digo, yo tuve que congelarle las piernas a ese santo para que no me arrastrara anoche a un bar con dos amazonas—pregunto divertido el acuariano.

El grado de complicidad comenzaba crecer entre el felino y el acuariano, haciendo que el castaño se aproximara hacia donde estaba recargado el otro y le imitara, retrasando su encuentro con Marín.

—Creo que basta un nombre para sosegar a Escorpio—explico con cierto aire de misterio el de Leo—_Shaina..._

Extrañamente, una carcajada parca salió de la garganta del francés, y aunque Aioria trato de desenganchar la suya, se enfoco en la del acuariano, escuchando lo raro que era el momento, quizá en toda su vida era la primera y quizá, la ultima oportunidad que tenia de escucharle sonreír así a su compañero. Y le gustaba esa calidez que irradiaba en su corazón, pues parecía que había encontrado al verdadero Acuario, ese que solo Milo y Hyoga conocían y que parecía tan lejano como una leyenda.

—Si, el bicho a perdido toda dignidad desde que esa mujer se le ha metido en su cabeza—escuetó el felino recordando las mil y unas desventuras del caballero de Escorpio que no habían pasado de rosas quemadas, poemas rotos, e incluso besos robados a punto de fulminar al escorpión con la furia de la amazona.

El silencio se hizo presente y concluyo también que, al igual que él, Camus estaba al tanto de la vida de Escorpio, que seguramente después de estar con él toda la tarde contándole sus miles de sucesos cotidianos, el bicho no soportaría estar solo, así que llegaría a Acuario a contar sus aventuras nuevamente.

Entonces finiquito. _Ambos eran tan importantes para Milo y eso les hacia tan comunes como no tenían idea._

—No se hasta donde llegara esta vez—exclamo el francés mirando al cielo—nunca lo había visto tan perturbado por alguien.

El felino reflexiono sobre la preocupación implícita del de ojos celestes—No te preocupes, seguramente no llegara a tanto. Se que esa mujer es todo un caos y que con solo nombre causa terror, pero nada que ese alacrán no pueda resolver. Además, solo hay que cerciorarnos que si algo sucede —pauso enfrentando la mirada del frio santo—estaremos ambos para recoger los pedacitos que esa mujer deje del bicho.

Aquella palabra de "ambos" sonó tan particular para Acuario que casi se torno incrédulo. _¿Acaso Leo le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad y ser cómplice para salvaguardar la integridad del Escorpión?_

El de acuario no hizo más que asentirle satisfecho y reconfortase a pesar del frio del lugar. Y con un hilo de voz, estiro su mano y pronuncio—Gracias compañero.

La complicidad se hizo presente con el murmullo de los vientos revoloteantes y Leo le recibió su mano con un firme apretón y sonrisa, sellando su nueva alianza.

— ¡Oigan ustedes!—escucharon a lo lejos ambos caballeros, observando una silueta azul y de gran sonrisa aproximándose a ellos, haciéndoles reír a ambos—¿Creen que pueden embriagarse afuera de mi Templo y sin mi?, ¡que indecentes!

Al cabo de unos segundos, llego determinado el santo de Escorpio de ceño fruncido, y en un arrebato, le quito la botella al acuariano para fijar su mirada en la etiqueta de la misma. Sin embargo, se quedo pasmado unos segundos y miro con cierta extrañeza a ambos santos.

—Esperen un segundo—inquirió el alacrán alzando su ceja—¿acaso ustedes dos..._estaban charlando?_

Leo y el galo se miraron fijamente y sonrieron divertidos ante el gesto incrédulo del santo del octavo Templo. Milo se paso la mano por el rostro y se adentro a su Templo en espera de que ambos le siguieran. Cuenta la leyenda...o más bien el pequeño Kiki, que esa tarde un trío de caballeros pasaron la noche entre vino y charlas estratégicas para cazar _a cierta víbora._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, les pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que he dejado de actualizar pero de verdad que no es fácil tratar con la vida real. Les mando miles de besitos y espero complacerles pronto con una nueva propuesta de cosas y amistades no comunes. Un abrazo a todas esas personas que están aquí inspirándome siempre.**_


	6. Chapter 6 De oportunidades y despistes

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Y ni se me emocionen ,no es yaoi!**_

_**Dedicado a mis bellísimos lectorcitos tras monitor y el arquerito cumpleañero!**_

_**Capitulo 6: De oportunidades y despistes.**_

_**Aioros y Dohko.**_

Aquel Templo parecía que tenía una maldición, pues con guardián o sin él, seguían aumentando los años de soledad y silencio, ya que desde la resurrección del santo del noveno Templo, pocas eran las visitas que había tenido. De hecho si contaba con la de Shion, Kiki quien había caído ahí por error y la de sus doncellas, si, eran casi nulas, a excepción de Leo quien desde que lo tenia de nuevo, pasaba a diario a verle.

Y es que era increíble, habían pasado un par de días desde la nueva oportunidad y no entendía como él no era capaz de salir de aquel Templo como los demás, pues cada vez que lo intentaba sus pies se congelaban de miedo por conocer un mundo nuevo, uno al que perteneció pero ahora, era distinto al de catorce años atrás.

Extrañaba todo aquello, ver la cara de los pobladores de Rodorio, caminar entre los valles que veía desde su ventana y moría de curiosidad de conocer a los muchachos que vio unirse a él en la batalla de Hades; echaba de menos compartir platicas de media noche con Saga y Shura y...¡rayos!, extrañaba todo aquello que había perdido y que al verlo recuperado, con tanto pasado cargando, pesaba mas de la cuenta.

Por eso prefería esperar a que Capricornio, incluso Géminis llegaran por aquella puerta, aunque ellos tampoco parecían querer llegar. Él jamás les reprocharía nada pues entendía todo aquello que habían hecho, no los juzgaba pero tampoco aplaudía sus actos, él solo quería ver a las personas, a esas que eran entrañables para él, no a los caballeros tras las armaduras.

Era una ironía, pero uno de los santos más fuertes de la orden de Athena se escondía tras sus muros para calmar su ansiedad. De vez en cuando acomodaba los estantes del devastado Templo para ocupar su mente y leía atento los mensajes del Patriarca, esos que lo persuadían para salir de su encierro; más su nuevo pasatiempo favorito se habían vuelto los libros.

Esos viejos pergaminos y páginas antiguas que le hacían recordar su pasado, vivirlo y sentir como si los días se hubieran estancado en su pasado lleno de bonanza y prosperidad, se habían vuelto su escape.

Como se volvía rutina, se levanto esa mañana de su dormitorio al sentir los rayos de luz golpear sobre su ventana y tomó un baño de agua fría para después dirigirse a la cocina, revisar las compras de la doncella que le acompañaba y buscar entre los estantes el libro que mas le gustase. Caminaba hacia el recibidor de Sagitario en busca de su sillón favorito, tomaba el libro con sus índices y asomaba un poco su nariz en el delicioso aroma a papel del libro, para hundir todo pensamiento mas tarde en él.

Pero ese día, ese día todo cambiaria. Y mientras su doncella decidía limpiar los jarrones del recibidor donde estaba Aioros y este se perdía entre libros, una presencia alegre irrumpió de sorpresa al salón:

— ¡Y bien muchachos a celebrar!—grito en pleno salón el rejuvenecido santo de Libra mientras mostraba en ambas manos unas botellas de buen vino y unas palomas que se posaban afuera del Templo salían despavoridas.

La doncella y Aioros giraron su rostro hacia el intruso de aquel Templo y aunque la doncella trato de reprimir su risa ante la enérgica presencia, al ver la mirada represora del santo a quien atendía, decidió salir del salón mientras Dohko bajaba sus manos y miraba el vacio absoluto del salón.

—Bienvenido a Sagitario, maestro—objeto con una sonrisa sincera el arquero mientras cerraba aquel libro de gran grosor que contenía entre sus manos y se levantaba del sillón rojo en el que se posaba. Sinceramente no conocía a fondo al caballero que había invadido el lugar pero definitivamente no olvidaba el rostro peculiar del siempre alegre acompañante de Shion.

—Pero muchacho...—excuso el santo castaño al ver la ausencia del lugar—creí que los demás caballeros ya estarían aquí.

—No entiendo...—negó Aioros sin razonar mientras se acercaba al maestro.

—El caballero de Escorpio me dijo que te planeaban hacer una reunión por tu cumpleaños—murmuro por debajo—_Maldito muchacho, me jugo una broma, seguro quería verme llegar a Sagitario con botellas y reírse de mi_.

— ¡Vaya!—objeto Aioros llevándose una mano a su cabeza por la sorpresa. — ¿Eso es hoy?

— ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado?—pregunto aun mas sorprendido el de Libra al escuchar la pregunta del otro y al ver su confusión, soltó una gran carcajada— ¡Si que eres despistado muchacho!

Aioros se sonrojó ante el comentario y con un ademán invito a pasar al recibidor al gran maestro, quién no dudo en sentarse en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Así que no sabias ni siquiera que hoy era tu cumpleaños muchacho, acaso sabes que día es hoy?—pregunto bromista el de Libra mientras Aioros se sentaba a su lado y se apretaba nervioso su cinta de la cabeza.

—La verdad...no—por muy triste que sonara, ese detalle para Aioros no era importante pues no quería que el tiempo desfilase mas de lo que ya había pasado—es que no he puesto atención en el asunto, me he ocupado demasiado en arreglar Sagitario que...

—Para de excusas muchacho, ya me ha puesto al tanto de tu situación Shion—la sonrisa de Dohko se nubló un poco—así que deberías de pensar en no dar este tipo de preocupaciones al Patriarca, ya han sido suficientes en estos años, ¿no crees?

Si el arquero no tenía mucho que decir, aquellas palabras le habían enmudecido de manera total, así que no hizo nada más que agachar su mirada ante la decepción que reflejaba el de Libra.

—Lo se...—un suspiro resbaló de su boca y al darse cuenta, se enfrentó a los duros ojos del santo de Libra—es solo que_... no creo que entienda._

— ¿Con doscientos y tantos años que he vivido y crees que no entiendo?—espeto incrédulo el castaño— ¡Vaya muchacho, creo que me estas tomando el pelo y eso que ahora tengo más que hace unos años!

Al escucharlo, Sagitario no hizo más que soltar una enorme carcajada, misma que resonó por todo el Templo y sonó tan hermosa que un destello de vitalidad resoplo en el interior.

—Bien, ¿así que si sabes sonreír, muchacho?—acertó el santo de Libra, para después tornarse más serio—déjame darte un consejo, el pasado desafortunado solo sirve para imaginar un futuro incierto, mas el presente es lo único cierto que poseemos—el castaño apoyo su mano en el hombro de Aioros, quien le miraba reflexivo— Caballero, si pretendes que todo sea como antes, es una locura, todo cambia, sigue un curso y es nuestro deber adaptarnos para sobrevivir, pero si nos damos una nueva oportunidad y hacemos de ese cambio una realidad, veremos las maravillas que nos ofrece_. Compañia, experiencias, alegrías contrastantes con nostalgias, es todo lo que puedes conocer de nuevo, date la oportunidad y actúa conforme a tu corazón._

—_Así sobrevivo yo..._—expreso divertido el chino— ¡mírame! he visto el trascurso de todo por mis propios ojos y quiero ver cada vez más—puntualizo observando la sonrisa que lograba en el arquero— ¿Quieres unírteme?

—Gracias maestro...—suspiro aliviado el santo del noveno Templo. Y es que por primera vez lo había entendido. Añorar el pasado, quedarse en recuerdos sin hacer cada día nuevos, no era un mérito por el que Athena le hubiera dado una nueva vida, era el momento de salir de su encierro y darse la oportunidad, esa de la que tanto hablaba Dohko.

—Mi señor, lamentó interrumpir—objeto la doncella que minutos atrás los acompañaba con un gesto de preocupación al sostener una carta entre sus manos, atrapando la atención de los santos—ha llegado otro mensaje del Patriarca, parece urgente.

Al escucharla, ambos santos se miraron preocupados y se levantaron de los sillones para aceptar la carta. Al tomarla entre sus dedos, Aioros observó la perfecta caligrafía del gran maestro y miró a Dohko en un gesto de complicidad al ver que el lemuriano lo solicitaba con urgencia en su salón principal.

Sin esperar un minuto más, ambos santos salieron del noveno Templo, notando en los último tres que faltaban para llegar a la cámara del Patriarca, existía la ausencia de sus guardianes, cuestión que angustió mas a los dos santos que en un suspiro llegaron hasta el gran salón.

Sin embargo, a abrir la puerta principal, su sorpresa no fue mayor; sus demás compañeros estaban reunidos, mirándose unos a los otros en una tensa calma que se desvanecía entre música de piano mientras varias doncellas servían copas de vino y bocadillos.

—Maestro, ya se había tardado—objeto Milo, quien de inmediato se aproximo al rejuvenecido Libra, estrechándolo afable. — ¿Qué no le dije que temprano? , pero ya veo, trajo al cumpleañero—de inmediato, Aioros observo al caballero de ojos alegres que le hablaba y le ofrecía su mano—Felicidades caballero.

Asombrado ante tal recibimiento, Aioros no hizo más que recibir el abrazo del escorpión aun desconcertado.

— ¿Entonces era cierto, lo de la reunión?—añadió sorprendido el de Libra.

—Maestro, ¿usted desconfió de mi?—pregunto divertido el alacrán— ¿Qué no le dije que nos veíamos en el gran salón ?—Milo observo el rostro desconcertado del otro—¡Si que es despistado!

Detrás de ellos, una presencia corría presurosa a recibirles con una enorme rebanada de pastel:

— ¡Hermano, felicidades!—afectuoso, Aioria se abalanzaba sobre él y daba un paquete mientras se volvía presa de las miradas.

—Te compre uno mas para la colección—sonrió Aioria cómplice. Al ver el paquete, definitivamente era un libro.

Detrás de él, Mu le recibía al caballero junto con Kiki y lo invitaban a acomodarse , así como el efusivo Aldebarán que casi lo deja sin aire en su abrazo. Shaka esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verlo pasar tanto Cáncer y Afrodite no se atrevían a acercar, por su parte, Kanon se ensanchaba la boca con vino, indiferente, Camus platicaba algunas palabras con Shura y en un rincón apartado, Saga buscaba intranquilo el bocadillo perfecto para introducir a su boca.

De pronto, Shion salió de un salón en compañía de cinco santos a los cuales recordaba haberlos visto en la batalla del Hades, cargando cada uno de ellos un paquete colorido y por ultimo, su bella diosa caminaba emocionada hacia su presencia.

—Feliz cumpleaños Aioros—acertó a pronunciar la japonesa mientras lo abrazaba y el torpemente recibía su afecto.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Y aunque su atención estaba desviada en la diosa y en los cinco escandalosos santos que le acompañaban, la mano que se posó a su espalda, le hizo tensarse.

—Caballero, en hora buena—al girarse, los azulados ojos de Saga lo perturbaron y solo escucho en su mente la voz de Dohko repitiendo"_actúa conforme al corazón"_.

—_Saga..._—aquel nombre en sus labios cimbró a ambos caballeros—Gracias, es bueno verte... _de nuevo._

—Maestro debo irme, gracias por invitarme—se escucho casi imperceptible en una esquina del recinto.

—Shura...—expreso molesto el santo de Libra mientras lo miraba con recelo.

—No quiero importunar, usted sabe lo que siento...—exclamo convencido el español.

— ¿A quién haz de importunar?—escucho a su espalda—Si te vas realmente lo harías—expreso Aioros congelando cada musculo del Capricorniano ante sus palabras_. —Quédate amigo._

Shura no pudo más que sonreír ante la calidez que propagaba el arquero con su sonrisa, seguida por la mirada orgullosa del santo de los Cinco Picos al escucharle.

De inmediato, Milo se unió al confortable trío, apoyando su hombro con el santo de China:

—Maestro, creí que traería más vino—objeto divertido el alacrán.

— ¡Oh!, es que lo olvide en Sagitario—aclaro Dohko cómplice al arquero— ¡Pero mi corazón dice que vayamos por él!—aquella frase robo un par de sonrisas al cabrito y al arquero mientras los miraba alejarse.

— ¡Que bien maestro, esa el la actitud!—exclamo alegre el escorpión siguiendo los pasos del de Libra de regreso al noveno Templo.

A lo lejos se escucho la voz presurosa del Patriarca— ¡Ya te escuche Dohko, no embriagues a mis muchachos!

Al quedarse en la conversación Shura y Aioros, el español bajo su mirada y replico intranquilo.

—_Aioros yo no merezco esto, yo te hice mucho daño y..._

—Ya calla—agrego bromista el griego, apretándose su cinta una ultima vez—ayúdame en esta oportunidad amigo y solo déjame actuar... _conforme al corazón_.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos ,no es que diga uhh todo después del Hades fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero digamos que en esta reunión no paso nada de reproches del pasado, hasta después que se embriagaron con los licores del santo de Libra. Hasta entonces, me gusta imaginar que el cumple del arquero fue armonioso, en este capi. Mis lindos lectorcitos, ojala hayan celebrado el pasado 30 de noviembre en nombre del arquerito eh, él aun espera sus felicitaciones y si no celebraron, mi arquerito y yo planearemos una posada navideña y los invitaremos a todos ustedes! Les mandamos saludos afectuosos y unas bufandas para el frio, nos vemos muy ,muy pronto.**_

_**Nota: mil disculpas, realmente la vida real es agotadora, así que no pude actualizar hasta entonces.**_


	7. Chapter 7 SagaMarin De enfermedades

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a mis bellísimas Inatziggi dust y Aplee girl,chicas sus palabras me han traido una vez mas de regreso!**_

_**Capitulo 7:De enfermedades y ocasiones. **_

_**Saga y Marín.**_

Para ella aquella mañana no había sido fácil y mucho se temía que la culpa la tenia ese frio viento de la noche anterior combinado con un helado en compañía de Leo.

El simple hecho de respirar dolía más de la cuenta, la hinchazón de sus ojos y su nariz obstruida ya eran realidades y supo que en definitiva, salir de cama esa mañana no era la opción. Ella no era una amazona que por cualquier cosa decidiera tal cosa, de hecho se sentía culpable al hacerlo ,pero esos escalofríos involuntarios y el dolor de huesos que le había invadido durante la noche, la hicieron convencerse.

Fastidiada, giró su mirada al reloj junto al portarretrato que tenia en su mesita de noche y sonrió al ver en el papel el rostro de Seiya junto con el de Aioria en una fotografía involuntaria y la cual a la vista de cualquiera, resultaba de lo mas graciosa.

Y mientras ella trataba de perder el tiempo recordando la manera en que esa fotografía había sido tomada, para su mala fortuna, la puerta comenzó a resonar con duros golpeteos repetidos. No hacia falta saber de quien se trataba, pues la insistencia resultaba de lo mas reglamentario tratándose de "ella". Con debilidad, tomó su mascara y se levanto de la cama buscando en el suelo sus sandalias y cuando por fin las encontró, dio algunos pasos para alcanzar la manija de la puerta.

Al abrir, la presencia de una amazona con sus manos en la cintura le hizo suspirar.

—Águila ¿Por qué no te has cambiado, no te parece que ya es hora de entrenar las nuevas reclutas de Francia?—Cobra ingresó como si nada a la cabaña, inspeccionando rápido el lugar para después dedicarle una mirada extrañada a la pelirroja.

—Perdona Shaina, hoy no me siento bien.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, si tu semblante es..._terrible_—deletreó lentamente la italiana—Ya amazona descansa solo por hoy—Marín agradeció con cabeza sarcásticamente—¿no te gustaría que le llamara a alguien para que te atendiese?

—No gracias Shaina, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar.

—Perfecto, te veré después. —comentó la Cobra y sin más tiempo que perder salió del lugar con su siempre llevaba arrogancia. En el fondo, la italiana si se preocupaba por la japonesa, pues aunque no lo quisiera reconocer la estimaba más de la cuenta.

Al cerrar la puerta, Marín suspiró adolorida y se tumbó sobre la cama. Definitivamente no la estaba pasando bien.

Por su parte, Saga aquella mañana caminaba rumbo a su Templo, había ido a recoger algunos documentos al recinto de las amazonas para realizar los próximos informes para el Patriarca, ya que si, en teoría, él junto con Arles y Aioros, se había vuelto de las ayudas mas prósperas para el lemuriano. Aquel trabajo no le incomodaba, no, eso era poco, le fastidiaba sobretodo con las bromas del idiota de Kanon sobre el asunto y las miradas de desconfianza que su presencia lograba; pero como era sabido, sobre palabras del Patriarca no había excusa que valiera la cuenta para no auxiliarle.

Resignado solo deseaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible en aquel lugar, aunque poco se podía hacer si las amazonas le dedicaban la mas anhelante mirada ante su figura, y con ese pensamiento en mente avanzó mas deprisa hacia su Templo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Shaina saliendo de una cabaña familiar le llamó la atención y aunque siguió su camino sin detenerse, la voz a sus espaldas de la Cobra le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Caballero...!

Lentamente se giró hacia la amazona para quedar frente a esa fría más cara metálica que le inspeccionaba lentamente:

—Shaina. —su simple nombre le causaba a irritación y supo que, aunque no quisiera, seria presa de un gran interrogatorio.

— ¿Necesita algo, por qué esta en el recinto?—pero antes de que pudiera si quiera responder, la amazona que ya lo había estudiado, observó los papeles que llevaba en mano—Ah ya veo, informes del mes. Esta bien, espero que sea puntual con los resultados, nos hemos esmerado.

—Si, ya lo veo.—de reojo y detrás de la Cobra, vio pasar a lo que parecían dos nuevas amazonas con algunas vendas ensangrentadas, lo cual le dio terror. —Lo tendré en cuenta, Cobra.

Sin querer dar mas largas a la platica, el geminiano se reverencio y dio media vuelta, hasta que la fría mano dela mujer le detuvo de nuevo—También... quería preguntarle—pauso no muy segura— si sabe donde esta el caballero de Leo.

Saga se quedo sorprendido ante el tipo de cuestión de la italiana, pues era bien sabido que ni él ni el caballero de Leo no llevaban a hasta ahora buena relación, hasta podría decirse que áspera era el termino mas cercano a una descripción, así que no entendía como la amazona se atrevía a indagar tal cosa—No tengo idea—respondió secamente.

—Ya veo, perdone mi imprudencia—espeto cortante la amazona mientras se despedía— iré después a comentarle lo sucedido a Águila, no tengo tiempo para buscarle.

La amazona se reverenció y segundos más tarde comenzó a gritarles a sus alumnas mientras les perseguía, cosa que volvió a horrorizar al santo, pues no entendía como esa mujer que parecía delicada tenia una forma de causar terrorismo en el lugar.

Pero eso fue lo de menos, un nombre se le había metido en su cabeza.

—_Marín, la amazona de Águila._

No era que la mujer le interesara aunque no podía negar su belleza y astucia para las cosas, pero no negaba que la admirara y que de cierta manera estimara su valor y fuerza para alguna vez enfrentarle. Esa mujer había logrado crear a un gran alumno, quizá al que le salvo de su némesis, y por ello, aunque no le conocía a fondo, si, le apreciaba.

Por algún motivo que solo los dioses supieron, su curiosidad despertó al saber sobre el estado de aquella mujer. Inocente, se aproximo hacia la cabaña donde había salido Shaina y aunque dudo si aquella seria la correcta, se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

Marín se incorporó con dificultad y maldijo la hora en que recibía mas visitas de las regulares. Apenas se había sentado en la cama tras despedir a Shaina cuando la puerta volvía a resonar otra vez, así que mortificada, se aproximó al portal. Al abrir la puerta, se congeló por completo y su lengua enmudeció. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado:

—Sa...Saga, caballero—por instinto le invito a pasar, porque seguramente de haberlo pensado un poco más, jamás le hubiera dado acceso al santo.

—Águila...—Saga titubeó un poco el geminiano al entrar, más perdió toda duda al analizar el interior. Aquella era una habitación modesta pero cálida, muy distinta a las comodidades que se imaginaba para un santo del rango de la joven y de las que le mismo tenia privilegios, aunque cada detalle en el interior la hacia mas especial que incluso su Templo. Las flores en la ventana, el portarretratos cerca de la cama y la cobijita azulada en ella le parecían de lo más curioso al santo.

Recelosa, la amazona se quedo quieta observando cada movimiento del santo, aunque en el fondo le causaba gracia la manera maravillada en que miraba el interior.

Tras unos minutos de analizar el interior, el santo la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al verla aun con su ropa de dormir y tras esto, giró su mirada hacia la pequeña silla próxima— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante—accedió la pelirroja mientras se ponía más nerviosa, incluso olvidándose de su enfermedad .Pero Marín se tensaba cada vez más con la simple presencia de Saga, así que sin poder contenerse más, ansiosa, preguntó: —Y bien caballero, dígame, ¿sucedió algo, necesita algo, todo esta bien?

—Justamente eso quería preguntarle, ¿todo bien amazona?—la seriedad que mostraba el geminiano hizo dudar a la amazona sobre si se trataba de una ironía, así que ella volvió a interrogarle:

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Tranquila Marín, solo quería saber como se encontraba, si necesitaba algo—pauso relajado el geminiano ante la desconfianza que generaba— supe por Cobra que no la estaba pasando bien, así que quise venir a verla, lamento si no traje presente, pero iré por alguno si lo necesita.

Por un momento Saga pensó en lo extraño que sonaba lo dicho anteriormente, así que no culpaba a Marín si detrás de esa máscara hacia mil y un gestos extrañados, aunque sabia que en el fondo era sincero.

—Entiendo...—murmuro Marín aunque no entendía nada. Lentamente la amazona de Águila se sentó en una silla semejante a la del santo. —Si es así..._le agradezco._

Se hizo un silencio—La verdad, me enferme anoche y como ve he decidido tomarme un receso. _Solo en esta ocasión._

El geminiano oculto su mirada y suspiro—Me alegra tu vocación, si las amazonas tuvieran ese espíritu, las cosas aquí serian diferentes.

—Todas trabajan a su ritmo y tiene diferentes cualidades, así que no hay de que lamentarse—acertó la amazona.

—Pero no hay nadie como tu, Marín—la amazona alzó su mirada—Nadie con tu valor y entrega por el Santuario y las amazonas. Si hubiera sido de otra manera, jamás hubieras logrado lo que con Seiya, debes estar orgullosa.

Saga continuo—Si no hubiera sido por ti, por tus enseñanzas a Pegaso, por tus cuestionamientos sobre Star Hill, por tu valentía para enfrentarte a Arles, jamás hubiera despertado de mi infierno y eso...—aguardo con un hilo de voz mientras esquivaba la mirada— es algo que te debo agradecer.

—Saga...—murmuro confundida Marín.

Pero el geminiano la miró de nuevo a través de esa metálica máscara y tosió recuperando su porte—Así que espero que solo sea...por esta ocasión.—el santo se levanto de su asiento al tiempo que Marín—Le pediré a las doncellas que traigan medicamentos y algunos alimentos. Espero te mejores, Águila.

El peli azul avanzo hacia la puerta tras despedirse y giró la perilla de la misma, caminando de nuevo hacia su Templo. Y antes de que diera algún paso mas alejándose de lugar, Marín gritó:

— ¡Caballero...!

Saga se detuvo sin mirar atrás—_Gracias_ caballero Saga de Géminis, es bueno tenerlo de regreso. Y lentamente, Marín observo como la silueta de Saga se perdía en el rubio Sol del amanecer, dejándola con varios pensamientos en mente. Fue entonces que, antes de cerrar la puerta, Marín vio la presencia presurosa de Leo allegarse al portal:

— ¡Marín, vi salir a Saga, ¿qué sucedió, te vino a amenazar, te dijo algo?!—agrego al borde de la ira el felino—¡Porque si te dijo algo ,le hare que...!

—Tranquilo Aioria...—, murmuro la amazona colocando sus manos en el pecho de Leo para que la escuchara mientras lo invitaba a pasar—Saga vino a verme , sabia que estaba enferma.

Aioria frunció el ceño, celoso— ¿De qué hablas?

—Parece que...por muy raro que suene...—pauso relajada la amazona, cuestión que tranquilizo al castaño—Saga es..._otro._

—_Al diablo con Saga_, pero tú...—pregunto Aioria mientras quitaba la máscara a la pelirroja y acto seguido lo cubría su rostro en sus manos, antojándosele tierna su naricita roja_ — ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño, estas enferma?_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos mi lindo arquerito me hizo hacerle travesuras a Leo y hacerlo sentir celosin por Marín, pero ya los Aios se están fastidiando aventándose cosas y mientras Marín trata de controlarlos, yo les digo que disfrute muchísimo haciendo este capi y creo yo que si ,me encantaría hacer un fic romance de este trio ,porque realmente lo disfrute muajaja, aunque mas después!**_

_**Otra cosa que quiero compartirles es que les pido su apoyo para mis dos nuevos fics,uno de ellos va dedicado al foro donde pertenezco de Saint Seiya, que les invito a unirse que se llamaba Saint Seiya pasado ,presente y futuro, y el otro que es la contra parte de este Cosas y amistades habituales .Espero les guste ,se van a divertir! Les mando mil besos y unas vitaminas para el resfriado y no se olviden de los mensajitos que el arquero los lee todos y se los comunica al Patriarca, hasta pronto!**_

_**Gracias a:Princess Virgo,Tepucihuatl-Shun ,muerte 16(grax por tus palabras me animan),Kaito,Sagitariana,eros 13,yuri 18 y tsuki500,y mi favorita Helena Hibiki.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Shaka,Shiryu Hablemos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Aclaro, no yaoi.**_

_**Capitulo 8 Hablemos del amor.**_

_**Shaka y Shiryu.**_

Se removió lentamente cuando la luz traviesa se coló por el tragaluz de su habitación y con esa sensación de alivio del despertar, removió a un lado la delgada sabana que cubría su torso cubierto por una sutil y blanquecina camisa. Camino despacio hasta el baño, abriendo la regadera y despojándose con libertad de sus prendas para agazaparse en el agua fresca.

Con la tibieza recorriendo su piel ,y percibiendo la esencia a incienso que destilaba el pequeño cuarto ,limpio su cuerpo y después salió del baño para cubrir su piel aun húmeda con un manto y después buscar entre sus sencillas prendas cualquier cosa que le acomodara; se coloco las sandalias y tras cepillarse un poco el cabello, camino hacia su cocina.

Al parece aun no había llegado su doncella con las compras de cada mañana y aun no existía desayuno alguno en su mesa, mas no importaba, sobretodo si su alacena siempre permanecía llena de té, oloroso y exquisito té.

No era simplemente su bebida favorita, si no que él tenia una extraña afición por coleccionar exquisitas hierbas de cualquier sabor para lograrlo. Y entre sus favoritos y antojables para aquella mañana, buscó unos sobres regalados por Mu de frambuesa. Colocó la tetera justo en el fuego y espero a que estuviera listo, mientras sacaba una taza y un tarroncito de azúcar.

Puso dos cucharadas a la taza y después sirvió un poco del agua aun tibia en ella junto con el sobre ya que según su conocimiento en la materia, para obtener la precisa esencia del té bastaba con remojar minutos antes y con poquita agua la hierba o sobre, y así lo hizo, removiendo con cuidado algunos segundos. Tentado dio un pequeño sorbo esperando el sabor correcto e hizo un gesto de satisfacción al encontrarlo, con un poco mas de agua al hervor estaría listo.

Sin embargo, una extraña energía en la entrada de su Templo le hizo dejar la taza en una mesilla y salir a recibir a "aquel intruso". Cerró sus ojos y perfectamente pudo percibir una energía reconocida y afable, así que mientras la presencia se internaba lentamente tratando de pasar desapercibido y de la manera mas pronta por aquel Templo, él le examinaba detrás de un pilar.

Sonriente ante la inocencia y recelo con la que el muchacho atravesaba su Templo, decidió hablar—Buen día caballero.

De inmediato, Shiryu congelo todo paso observando a su alrededor—Virgo...,digo, caballero—saludo atropelladamente el dragón inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia cuando una silueta serena salió de las sombras, correspondiendo al santo con una sorpresiva sonrisa.

Shiryu alzó su mirada lentamente y pronto vio los mas cristalinos y profundos ojos azulados que jamás había visto, eran como si pudieran ver a través del alma hasta lo mas recóndito, sentimientos ,todo. Intimidado, el chino desvió su mirada. —Soy Shiryu, caballero de bronce del dragón y alumno de Libra, disculpe si lo molesto, solo atravesare por su Templo para ver a mi maestro.

Shaka analizó de pies a cabeza al joven ,sin duda lo recordaba vagamente en algunos momentos así que en un ejercicio de meditación supo, si, el era uno de los bronces amigos de Seiya ,esbozando una sonrisa al notar la canasta que llevaba sobre sus manos con lo que parecían obsequios y vasijas tapadas seguramente con guisos en su interior.

—Adelante caballero ,no hay razón por la que impida tal acción. Dale mis cortesías al antiguo maestro de mi parte.

Shiryu se despidió en un ultimo gesto y con toda la intención de partir, mas aquella acción le parecía de lo mas fría y descortés, así que cuando avanzo algunos pasos, se detuvo en seco y volvió su espalda al rubio que aun le miraba expectante.

—Caballero, ¿ya ha desayunado?—Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio ,pues estaba fuera de contexto, negando con la cabeza—Mire ,he traído algunos platillos y golosinas de China, ¿por qué no me acompaña al Séptimo Templo a compartirlos?

Shaka aguardo su mirada al suelo, esa situación le tomaba de sorpresa por completo .La situación con Shaka no era ríspida ni mucho menos con cualquier caballero, de hecho si algún caballero era apreciado en aquel lugar era el, pero el prefería permanecer en discreción y avanzar a su ritmo con la socialización pues, aunque pareciese tonto, aquel hombre aun desconocía algunas emociones y situaciones que por su condición de "lo mas cercano a Dios "se había abstraído de vivir. Y además, prefería no ser un intruso en un momento sublime de maestro a alumno entre Libra y quien estaba frente a él.

—No lo se ,quizá mi compañía no sea del agrado del antiguo maestro.

—Caballero.

—Dime Shaka—afirmo amable el rubio.

—Caballero Shaka—Shiryu no sentía confianza para evitar la formalidad, pero estaba realmente convencido que su propuesta era de lo mas encumbrado—se lo pido, como un favor, y por el contrario, creo que su presencia será mas que agradable para mi maestro. Por favor, seria una oportunidad para conocerle.—Shiryu estaba motivado—Ikki me ha platicado sorprendentes anécdotas de usted y me encantaría escucharlas de usted.

Aquel nombre volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en el caballero de Virgo, _"El misterioso Ikki"_, aquel caballero que le había abierto los ojos en todo plano y que ...le enseño tanto. Fue entonces que, con la insistencia y clara determinación de un "si" por respuesta, Shaka abandonó su Templo para subir uno más.

Y mientras caminaban por las escalinatas, Shaka no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Tu has cocinado todo eso?

—Ah no...—se sonrojo el mas joven—Lo ha hecho Shunrei, ella vivía conmigo y con el maestro en Oriente, ahora se ha quedado en Tokio con los demás—el dragón ilumino su sonrisa al recordarla—.Ella es..._alguien muy especial_.

Shaka le miró intrigado ante el sonrojo que maquillaba las mejillas del santo— ¿Enserio muchacho?—el le asintió—ya te creo, debe ser una buena persona.

Entonces divago en sus recuerdos. Si ,aquel mismo gesto ya lo había visto en un santo más, claro que si, en Leo. Ese mismo rubor solo lo había visto en el caballero de Leo cuando se refería a una mujer, a Águila. Y si bien recordaba el pequeño Kiki en una conversación menciono una palabra en particular para describir la situación: amor.

Si Shaka quizá poseía una sabiduría descomunal sobre el universo y cosmos, sobre todo lo que en el plano terrenal existía mas es bien sabido que nunca ,en el mundo se acaba de conocer todo y para ese santo, había cuestiones que desconocía y de las cuales era atraído por una curiosidad profunda. Por ejemplo, recordaba lo embarazosa de aquella platica lograda por el y Mu, donde el lemuriano intentaba explicarle todo lo referente al termino "amor entre un hombre y mujer" y a lo que Shaka rescindo con un :"Mu, no creas que no se de donde vienen los bebes ,lo supe antes de que Milo nos contara esa historia a los seis"

Si Shaka sabia todo aquello, todo lo que se debe saber, mas eso no era lo que le causaba curiosidad si no saber, ¿que era realmente lo que era estar enamorado, porque cuando sucedía las mejillas tornaban a encenderse y que sensación experimentaba el ser amado?

Y con sus dudas aun rondando su cabeza, decidió preguntar al discreto dragón —Shiryu, ¿que sientes al estar enamorado?

Shiryu enfrento la mirada del otro mientras seguían avanzando, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, mas al ver la parsimonia con la que Shaka aguardaba, contestó nervioso—Bueno yo... es una sensación misteriosa, como me sucede con ella, Shunrei.

— Háblame un poco mas sobre ella—pregunto el rubio intrigado.

—Crecimos juntos con el maestro en Rozan, ella fue mas que una luz de alegría durante esos años y siempre me acompaño en esencia cuando pase cada dificultad en cada batalla, en si, ella fue la esperanza que permanecía en mi para seguir vivo.

—Vaya... —realmente estaba fascinado por la joven.

—Cuando la veo... —continuo el dragón—siento que todo desaparece alrededor y mi mirada se pierde en ella ,y es aun peor cuando la abrazo,—agrego Shiryu sosteniendo el brillo de su mirada aun perdida en el cielo, como si pudiera verla— es como si todo mi cosmos recorriera mi cuerpo en un segundo, mi respiración se agita y mi corazón comienza a bombear como loco. ¡Vaya, realmente es...!,_ difícil de explicar_.

Shaka sonrió. Cuan hermoso podía ser un sentimiento ese de dos seres amándose ,era totalmente contrastante a las tristezas por las que todos habían pasado y no importaba cuan duro había sido el pasado, la esperanza de volver a ver a un ser amado quizá era la motivación mas grande que permitió sobrevivir y pasar a costa de todo a algunos caballeros, como el dragón y eso ,eso era lo mas sorprendente de todo.

Entonces Shaka bajo su mirada, ¿acaso algún día el podría experimentar tal sensación reconocida como el amor?.Rió para si, quizá si, algún día llegaría esa persona por la cual sus mejillas encenderías y su corazón se agitara alocado, pero por lo pronto abriría su corazón para poder conocer las maravillosas emociones que el ser humano en su efímera existencia, lograba percibir, por qué si no se lo permitia,¿que sentido tenia esta nueva oportunidad asi,reservado a discreción en su Templo?

Quizá y solo quizá, por esa razón ahora caminaba rumbo a Libra en compañía del dragón.

—Gracias Shiryu—objeto el rubio deteniéndose antes de cruzar el Templo de Libra.

— ¿Por qué...?—pregunto extrañado el santo.

—Porque me hiciste admitir parte de mi espíritu trayéndome hasta aquí.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, esto me causa nostalgia sobretodo por lo placentero que se había convertido escribir este fic, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirlo con tres capítulos más. Ustedes no se pongan tristes, aun queda "Cosas y amistades habituales"y algunos fics por ahí,espero hayan disfrutado este capi una vez mas,nos vemos pronto y gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Nota:¿Chicas, alguna candidata para ser la persona amada de Shaka?**_


	9. Chapter 9 ShainaDohko A ciegas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: A ciegas.**_

_**Shaina y Dohko.**_

Odiaba la lluvia, en definitiva. Y es que cada que aparecía tenían estrictamente prohibido entrenar, la única cosa que sabia hacer a la perfección y que le mantenía ocupada en cuerpo y mente.

Escuchó la puerta cerrar y sonrió irónica, pues sabía bien que Águila se había escabullido una vez más a Leo, a diferencia de ella, que no tenia lugar ni persona quien le esperaba.

Se colocó frente a la ventana y observó a través de ella como el cielo anaranjado se tornaba a cada segundo mas grisáceo y como el fuerte estruendo del trueno hacia pensar que el cielo caería en cualquier momento a pedazos.

De pronto, comenzó a recordar lo sola que se sentía, porque esas simples cuatro palabras podrían describir perfectamente como se sentía cada mañana, simplemente bastaba con mirar a su alrededor y notar que estaba ella y su soledad en la penumbra de esa habitación de velas tintineantes. Era patético su estado en la espera de un amor que nunca pudo ser y sobretodo, negándose a cada segundo a sentir con el fin de no ser lastimada.

Odiaba a la lluvia, si ,pero el verdadero motivo era porque tenia demasiado tiempo libre para analizar esos pequeños detalles de la vida que por mucho que negara, le atormentaba de sobremanera.

Harta, se levantó del filo de la ventana y sin ningún abrigo más que su ropa de entrenamiento, salió a correr. No importaba las órdenes, ella no perdería el tiempo en tonterias refugiada en su cabaña.

Comenzó a correr por los valles del Santuario y como si el clima estuviera en su contra, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a acarrear a velocidades y fuerzas impresionantes, mientras ella continuaba ahogando sus pulmones con aire húmedo. A cada segundo podía percibir las gotas de su cabello escurrir y su piel erizándose ante el frio del agua, mas a ella no le importaba, prefería seguir corriendo aunque la señalaran de obsesiva.

No habían pasado algunos metros desde que la lluvia no le favoreció y de pronto, los senderos por lo que transitaba se comenzaron a atestar de blanco, y fue entonces que por fin se dio por vencida. Observó al cielo y busco un refugio cercano para ella. Para su fortuna ,estaba cerca del Templo Papal, así que ahí esperaría algunos minutos para que el granizo que le había detenido, parara.

Corrió hasta él y se quedo quieta en el portal de este, sentándose en las escalinatas que tenían un pequeño techo en la entrada principal. Se detuvo ahí y se dedico a observar, a pesar del frio, la lluvia caer.

Dohko por su parte, ya había esperado más de la cuenta a su amigo Shion en el interior del Templo Papal, seguramente este se había entretenido con alguno de los caballeros y lo había mantenido esperando todo ese tiempo. Para su fortuna, Dohko al ver que la lluvia había comenzado, no había tenido más remedio que aguardar a que está cesase para regresar a su Templo.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquella situación era el té que le habían servido a su recepción, pero que para su mala suerte comenzaba a escasear.

El santo tomó su taza de té y se levantó del asiento donde ya llevaba tiempo esperando al lemuriano,aproximándose a la ventana para recrear su mente aburrida. Dió un sorbo a su bebida mas algo atrajo su atención de inmediato.

Una mujer de aspecto particular ,permanecía afuera del Templo a pesar del frio y la lluvia.

Animado por su curiosidad, dejó la taza de té en un mueble y salió a toda prisa a invitar a esa mujer a adentro.

Su mirada estaba quieta en el horizonte, donde se podían ver los Templos cubriéndose en agua y esparciéndose por las columnas, mas su mirada se quedo asombrada cuando una toalla se posó sobre sus hombros.

Shaina agudizó su mirada a través de su máscara hacia la presencia y trato de recordar aquel rostro que, en definitiva, conocía pero no evocaba el nombre.

—Deberías entrar, aun tardará algunos minutos en cesar—explicó amable el de Libra, regalándole una sonrisa a la amazona, quien sin emoción aparente, asintió con la cabeza.

Al cerrar la puerta del Templo, la amazona pudo percibir la calidez inmediata del lugar y así continuó el paso del castaño—¿De dónde...?—preguntó la amazona refiriéndose a la toalla.

Dohko simpático rió y la llevó hasta el despacho del Patriarca, cerrando la puerta e invitándola asentarse en una de las sillas del lugar.

—¡Ah,eso!—exclamó le santo divertido mientras retomaba su asiento en el sillón del fondo de la habitación—los baños del Patriarca.

—_Gracias...—_la amazona sintió como un ligero crujido se tornaba en su garganta, pues no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer.

—Por nada.—el santo le señalo la tetera—¿Gustas un te?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dedico a observar el lugar en silencio.

—¿Y puedo preguntar, qué hacías allá afuera, porqué no entrabas?

La amazona regresó su atención al santo y secamente contestó:

—No quería ni quiero pasar demasiado tiempo aquí, me iré cuando termine la lluvia.

—Ya veo. —terminó el santo, sonriendo irónico ante lo evidente, ella estaba a la defensiva, así que sin remedio, bebió el ultimo rastro del té de su taza y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

El santo entonces decidió que hasta que la lluvia cesace,no haría incomodar a la mujer, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, mas la amazona entonces se dedico a analizarlo.¡Ya recordaba!, aquel hombre era el rejuvenecido santo de Libra, aunque con aquel aspecto definitivamente parecía otro y a juzgar por la edad parecía realmente atractivo a sus ojos.

—Hace frio...—murmuró el santo, buscando en su taza inútilmente un sorbo pequeñito de té mas algo sucedió.

La amazona se colocó de pie y poco a poco fue tirando parte de sus ropas mojadas de entrenamiento al suelo.

La mirada del santo de inmediato fue atrapada por los extraños actos de la mujer, quien lentamente fue allegándose hasta donde se encontraba reposado el santo ,quien abrió sus ojos como dos platos, sorprendido.

—Hay maneras de olvidar el frio—la mujer explicó con un tono seductor—_a ciegas_.

Dohko extrañado por la mujer, comenzó a sonreír pensando que todo aquello era una broma:

—No soy muy bueno captando las bromas ,pero esta en definitiva es buena—mencionó el santo sonrojado ,mas la amazona se acerco hasta le oído del santo y murmuró:

—Solo quiero pasarla bien un momento—esbozó la mujer, deshaciendo el nudo de la mascada sobre su cintura y con lentitud, atándola sobre los ojos del hombre—_mientras cesa la lluvia._

Con el trascurso del tiempo, sus ropas fueron cayendo lentamente al suelo y poco a poco su piel fue la única arma que la amazona ofrecía a aquel hombre. Se posó sobre sus piernas y busco una de sus toscas manos para que se adaptara en sus formas mientras ella llevaba a ritmo suave a la locura.

El hombre disfrutaba de aquel tacto, quizá en muchos años no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar una mujer como aquella, mas sorprendido por la situación y contradictorio a todo lo que él en algún momento se hubiera negado a acceder, deseaba que aquel juego no acabase.

Shaina dejó hacer su máscara por el suelo y en un hábil movimiento atrapó los labios del santo, haciéndolo tensarse al instante, mas la caricia le fue tan grata que no tardo en hacerse participe en ello y de pronto, aquello que consideraba una broma, se torno de lo más real.

Sus labios se hundieron en el níveo cuello de la joven mientras cada beso que ella le buscaba al jalar sus cabellos de la nuca era más que un pecado. Su cuerpo poco a poco reaccionó a los impulsos y seducción de la amazona y evadido a su voluntad, se dejo hacer por la italiana.

—Seiya...—la escucho murmurar mientras su cintura se sacudía con fuerza sobre su virilidad, haciendo que por extraño que pareciese, él se descontrolara unos segundos y volviera a la realidad.

Pronto intentó volver a las caricias a de la amazona y continuo haciendo de aquel acto impersonal, simplemente un momento de hedonismo puro, hasta que al sentir que su cuerpo estaba al borde del éxtasis se detuvo por completo, percibiendo aun a ciegas el desconcierto de la dama.

Extrañada, Shaina respiró con fuerza tratando de calmar su ansiedad y como por extraña conexión, deseó en aquel momento, arrebatar aquella mascada de los ojos del hombre.

Lentamente posicionó sus manos en las sienes sudorosas del hombre y con sus dedos, comenzó a remover la mascada.

Aquellos ojos verdes la miraron con tal intensidad que la amazona se quedo apartada , era como si pudiera ver mas allá de ella, de su frialdad, dando luz a sus miedos con esa mirada que...si bien recordaba era la misma con la que Seiya la miró alguna vez.

Se alzó de inmediato del cuerpo del santo y busco a toda prisa cubrir su piel con la toalla mientras se allegaba a la ventana como una pequeña niña asustadiza. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el cristal, aquel donde las gotitas guiadas por el aire se quedaban fijas y escurrían como lágrimas. Desde aquel lugar podía ver ese territorio triste que se había vuelto su hogar, aquel que había arraigado a sangre y que por otro lado, la había vuelto tan fría que poco a poco perdió su humanidad, sus sentimientos y matado su amor.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y de pronto se sintió incomoda en aquella habitación mientras el santo no dejaba de observarle atónito.

Él sonrió irónico, acomodándose su ropa en su sitio y levantándose del sillón donde había permanecido. Lentamente y con el sonido crujiente de sus pasos, se posicionó tras ella y con un dejo de duda, la abrazó.

Shaina atónita y como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, comenzó a respirar cada vez mas agitadamente mientras sus ojos lentamente dejaban caer lagrimas involuntarias al ritmo de la lluvia.

Era extraño, la calidez en aquel gesto era lo que la tenia tan vulnerable, porque en el fondo, deseaba que fuera real, que aquel hombre que la tenia en brazos, realmente lo hiciera por convicción y no por cortesía, porque en el fondo, ella también deseaba amar.

—_No le temas a tu realidad, amazona.—murmuró a su oído—porque sin miedo ,ese miedo frio que cubre tu corazón ,es más fácil amar.—lo escuchó reír suavemnte—Cuenta conmigo si decides intentarlo._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ya capis finales dos para ser exacto, lindos lectorcitos ahora saben de donde aprendió Shiryu todos sus secretos en el amor, hahah, por cierto quería decirles que ya me retiro de para siempre, que fue un gusto y...que no es cierto! hahah nomas los estaba probando para ver si me extrañaban, porque yo si y mucho, por eso vine a desempolvar este fic ya que tuve estos días de vacaciones y la maldita uni no me dejaba para mas.**_

_**Les mando un saludo y abrazo, deseando de corazón que la estén pasando bien,(a pesar de la posible guerra que nos acecha) y que esten llenos de vemos la proxima ocasion!**_


	10. Chapter 10 SeiyaIkki Nada en mi camino

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Nada en mi camino.**_

_**Ikki y Seiya**_

El caminar por aquellas calles cenizas y ásperas de Rodorio era una costumbre que había adoptado con el paso del tiempo. Y más en esta era. Estaba vivo y de vez en cuando se tocaba el pecho para sentir la cicatriz que la última batalla había dejado en su cuerpo. Todo parecía tranquilo, el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que su mente asimilaba y tal parecía que ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que tenía todo aquello por lo que peleó durante su pasado.

Tenia a sus amigos que habían despertado junto con él de aquel largo sueño de muerte, a su hermana y maestra a su lado, su familia y amigos, el mundo en calma absoluta y una paz infinita que llenaba su pecho. En teoría lo tenia todo ó lo que siempre quiso, mas sus prioridades habían cambiado_,"ella" _no estaba entre su tranquilidad.

Nadie le había podido dar respuesta de donde estaba _ella,_ pero sabia con seguridad que todos lo sabían y se habían negado a darle respuesta porque ella así mismo lo había pedido, por la simple excusa del daño que su manía de tenerle a lado le había provocado a Pegaso.

Y lo único que le quedaba ahora era el retomar su incompleta vida segundo a segundo .Sus amigos poco a poco fueron abandonándolo, Hyoga estuvo unos días a lado de su maestro, mas partió a Japón junto con Shun ya que a ambos les esperaban personas en aquel lugar, y ni que decir de Shiryu que corrió hasta China en busca de esa mujer que tantas lagrimas derramo en su nombre y de Ikki, bueno, él jamás había sido bueno para dar explicaciones.

Y aunque él creía que estaba en el lugar correcto, aquel donde su hermana y maestra estaban, no podía dejar de pensar en Saory, en su ausencia del Santuario_._

_¿Y si estaba en Japón, en cualquier parte del mundo ó quizá...en un mundo no terrenal?_

No por supuesto que no, la sentía tan viva cada que mencionaba su nombre, a pesar de la distancia y de no verle, su corazón latía apresurado con el simple cerrar de sus ojos haciéndole convencerse de que ella respiraba a su igual en un lugar apartado.

Y era por ello y por las preocupaciones que podía causar en los demás que prefería alejarse y encerrarse en su dolor, caminando en silencio por todo el Santuario y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pasado y preocupaciones.

Y aquel día no era diferente, Seiya había desayunado en la pequeña cabaña de Rodorio donde se había instalado con su hermana, ella que a veces le sugería partir de aquel lugar para que el recuerdo de la diosa le invadiera, mas el prefería quedarse por si algún día volvía, y tras ello, había tomado su chaqueta y salió a recorrer el Santuario.

El aire se percibía diferente, era una mezcla de soledad y melancolía a cada paso que se alejaba de la cabaña, o quizá, era la manera en que solo él lo sentía. Pronto se internó por las montañas que delimitaban aquel misterioso lugar y subió hasta donde pudiese tener la vista perfecta de tal zona.

No tardo en encontrar un pequeño sitio en las alturas donde solo el aire era el compañero perfecto. Al alzar su mirada se encontró con un arbusto tan solitario como él y se poso a su lado para observar el lugar y al cabo de los segundos se fue perdiendo en sus recuerdos observando a detalle cada rincón del esplendido Santuario.

— ¡Hey tu!—menciono una voz a espaldas del Pegaso.

El santo giró su rostro con su mirada ausente y volvió a echar un vistazo a la nada, regalando una sonrisa triste e irónica ante la presencia. Lentamente y sin mucho escrutinio, el santo del fénix descansó a lado de su compañero de armas y se posicionó a observar.

—Este es un buen lugar para pensar. —esbozó tras unos segundos de silencio el moreno escuchando el murmullo de las hojas del arbusto que habían caído a sus pies, elevarse con el aire.

—Así es. —respondió secamente el otro.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?—el castaño chasqueo la lengua con un dejo de ironía porque en el fondo se preguntaba ¿_acaso Ikki estaba interesado en su semblante?_

—Nada. —contesto rotundamente el otro.

— ¿Por qué mientes?—dijo el fénix mirando a la nada haciendo que el castaño sonriera por ser descubierto.

— ¿Nadie te dijo que eres pésimo para mentir? Tus ojos reflejan tu propio dolor, se podría ver a cientos de metros. —bromeó el santo mayor, observando de reojo a su igual.

—Para mi es solo otro día en mi camino, sólo eso.

— Yo también hubiera preferido no regresar solo para ser observador de esta realidad. —el castaño escucho al reflexivo santo—Así hubiera tenido la oportunidad para volver a estar con "ella". —Seiya supo claramente que hablaba de la joven rubia que poco mencionaba Ikki, Esmeralda—Pero entendí que aun hay cosas por las que debo estar aquí como Shun y quizá, solo quizá para fastidiar a idiotas como tu, Shiryu ó Hyoga.

—Ahora entiendo lo que haces aquí. —respondió bromista el otro. — ¿Porqué no estas con Shun en Japón?

—De pronto me harte de tanta cursilería entre él y la amazona esa. — ironizó —Y decidí pasar a este miserable lugar unos días. Y ya he hablado más de lo que se esperaría, así que dime, ¿aun la esperas?

—Tienes razón la lengua se te iba a comenzar a secar pronto con tanta palabrería y no, no espero a nadie, solo aguardo unos días antes de ir a Japón con Miho y los muchachos.

—No te quieres, no te quedar ir, ¿mala fortuna no?—mencionó el otro divertido.

—Bueno, me voy...—esbozo de lo más neutral Ikki y en un movimiento, se alzó del arbusto. —Pero...—mencionó el santo a tan solo unos pasos de Seiya.

—Seiya, el mundo entero te podrá decir que olvides y que no debes esperarla más, pero serias más idiota de lo que ya eres si decides no hacerlo. —el castaño le miró intrigado— Seguramente "ella" debe estar pasándola también mal, igual de patética que tú.

Al instante, Ikki comenzó a caminar de regreso a su camino, sin embargo, algo sucedió .El moreno al caminar, coloco la mano sobre el hombro de una presencia que había llegado hasta ellos y le sonrió amable, alejándose lentamente del santo y la figura.

Seiya rió sin girar su mirada. —Para ser un alma solitaria estas pasando un buen momento conmigo, ¿no?—el moreno continuó su paso, perdiéndose en el viento. _—Gracias Ikki._

Y si,_ ¿quién mejor que Ikki para saber que era realmente lo que sentía?,_ al fénix se le había dicho que olvidara su pasado, que formara una nueva vida sin"ella" .Y ahora entendía porque ese hombre prefería permanecer solo, así nadie le diría que hacer.

Sonriente por aquel encuentro, el castaño se levantó del arbusto pues creyó que era momento de volver con Seika, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo los ojos que le aguardaban a su espalda le hicieron congelar hasta al ultima ápice de aliento.

—_Saory..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, una vez mas hago mi aparición después de meses atrás ,y con una mala noticia de la mano, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic que me regalo tantas alegrías y me llevo a conocer a nuevos amigos en el camino. Si bien ya han aparecido en cada capitulo cada uno de los personajes relevantes del Saint Seiya clásico, llego el momento de concluir.**_

_**Espero darles una gran sorpresa el ultimo capitulo, debo platicar con mis caballeritos e ideas para lograr un gran final como siempre les he ofrecido.**_


End file.
